Choice or Chance
by isabella2004
Summary: This story is on temporary hiatus. Please go to Blood and Water to continue the HankEmma Jane saga. Thanks for all your reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Ok, I give in! Here's another story for you enjoy before my sixteen years later one!**

**Colorado Springs**

**1876**

Preston A. Lodge III was rather pleased with himself. It was quite a coup in terms of banking to have managed to secure the services of such a well-respected and well known member of the New York community. Not being from that city himself, he had had to rely on his counterparts to tell him of the gentleman's prowess and success and from what he had heard, it was a miracle that the man in question hadn't already been elected to Congress. Yes it was indeed quite a coup, although he doubted very much if anyone in Colorado Springs would recognise it for the coup it was, them all being frontier people after all.

"Preston!" the sharp voice of his wife brought him out of his reverie and caused him to turn around quickly, knocking a stack of very important papers to the ground. As he scrambled to pick them up, he caught sight of the toe of Sarah's very expensive new shoe and sighed heavily.

"You don't have to sneak up on me," he protested, gathering the pages together and dumping them rather unceremoniously on the desk.

"I didn't," Sarah replied, "I've been calling to you for the last five full minutes only you've chosen to ignore me." She glanced around, "This room is ridiculously untidy."

"Yes well, it is a place of business my dear, and good business requires a man to be organised," Preston replied pompously, "I have everything I need close to hand."

"Other than your ears obviously," Sarah said, "Cook tells me that dinner is ready."

Preston's stomach grumbled in response, "I had no idea how late it was," he replied, crossing the room and backing her out of the door. He closed and locked it behind him, "I do hope she's made something quite delicious."

"Stew, I believe," Sarah replied as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs, "although really, Preston, it's high time we had our own dining room. Eating with the guests is dreadfully common."

"Perhaps if you spent a little less money on shoes and dresses from Boston, then we could afford to expand the Spring Chateau a little further and provide you with a private dining room," he replied, nodding to several of the guests as they walked past.

"What would you have me wear?" Sarah retorted, "surely you don't expect me to dress in material from Mr Bray's store, do you? I mean, it might be all right for these frontier women, but I was raised in Boston!"

"As was Michaela Quinn," he reminded her, "and Emma Jane Lawson in New York."

"Yes well," Sarah sniffed, "I doubt very much you would enjoy my behaving like either of them. Michaela Quinn struts around doing a man's job and not apologising for it or her wilful manner and behaviour. And as for Emma Jane Lawson, well, she lives in a drinking den and is married to one of the most ill-mannered men I have ever had the misfortune to meet." She sat down at the table, "Oh I know you'll say it's a hotel the same as this, but really Preston, it isn't."

"I'm well aware of that fact, darling."

"I mean…the rougher element of town frequent it regularly. And there are always fights and the entertainment…" she raised her eyebrows, "I refuse to this very day to understand how the woman can possibly live there."

Preston picked up his cutlery as the dinner arrived, "Well, no-one's asking you to live there, Sarah, so you need not understand."

Sarah paused and looked at him, "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not."

"I think you are."

"No, I'm not," he lowered his voice, "You're very lucky that you made such a good match that you don't need to live in a place like the Gold Nugget."

"Huh," Sarah mumbled, "I still was persuaded to come and live with you in this…town. I don't know what came over me."

Preston didn't want to remind her that she spent most of her time, and his money travelling back and forth to Boston so that she was very rarely in Colorado Springs for any more than a few months at a time.

"Are you listening to me?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sarah sighed, "Honestly, Preston, I don't know why we bother having dinner together at all. Your mind is always on other matters. I suppose you're still thinking about him."

"Sarah, I can't tell you how thrilled I am at the prospect of working with him!" Preston's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store, "I mean, he really does have the most wonderful reputation."

"So you've said on numerous occasions. I'm just surprised he agreed to come at all. You did tell him what sort of a place this is didn't you?"

"He knows all about it," Preston waved aside her concern, "Frederick Brown was able to tell him all about it, naturally."

"Well, he probably painted it in a very favourable light seeing as his daughter lives here," Sarah commented.

"You're not going to dampen my mood, Sarah," he responded, "You might not see the potential in this appointment, but I do. It's going to put my little bank on the map and show everyone in town, and in Colorado, that we mean to do good business."

Sarah calmly speared another piece of meat, "I do wonder whether the wonderful Mr Frank Williams won't be bored out of his mind in this little town. He really must be used to much more excitement."

SSSS

It was a rather less sedate dinner time in the Gold Nugget. The hotel was completely booked up and it seemed as though everyone had chosen this precise hour to drink in the bar. Far removed from the tranquil gentility of the Spring Chateau, it was more like trying to hold back a stampeding herd.

"You'll just have to wait your turn!" Emma Jane Lawson shouted at the men who were all clamouring for drinks, "I've only got one pair of hands!"

"Where's Hank tonight then?" one of them asked.

"Good question," she replied through gritted teeth, wondering exactly where her husband was. He had told her he was going to collect the new shipment of whisky from Loren's store, but that was over an hour ago.

"C'mon, Emma Jane!" another one moaned, "Got a man dyin' of thirst here."

"So die," she retorted, "there's at least three people in front of you." She deftly poured three whiskies and sent them sailing down the bar. A trick she had learnt over the last nineteen years.

"Emma…"

"Can't you go to Grace's café and have dinner first?" she pleaded, "Come back later."

"But I want a drink now!" the man demanded.

"Need a hand?" She turned to see Jake coming behind the bar.

"Oh, thanks Jake," she replied gratefully, "I know it's your evening off, but I'd be very grateful. I'll kill Hank when I get my hands on him."

Jake grinned and started to serve alongside her, until everyone was finally happy. Sighing, she leaned back against the counter and ran a hand across her brow, "Is it just me, or is it absolutely roasting in here?"

Jake looked at her quizzically, "Ain't goin' through one of them womens' things, are you?"

"What womens' things?" she retorted.

"You know…the change," he emphasised the last two words as if he were referring to the plague.

"I'll thank you not to ask me such questions," Emma Jane replied, "I'm thirty-five years old, not fifty-five!"

Jake shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"And I'm not always hot," she continued, "but it's very warm in here." Her protests sounded feeble, "I mean, isn't it?"

"Ok," he replied.

"But…"

"Why don't you go outside and get a breath of air. Maybe you can find Hank and kill him. I'll watch the bar."

"Thank you," Emma Jane replied, taking off her apron, dumping it on the bar and stepping out from behind it. She hurried over to the doors and threw them open, glad to be stepping out into the cooler evening air. She pushed a lock of hair away from her damp forehead and ran her hand under the back of her hair to pull it away from her neck. It wasn't true, she wasn't always hot, and besides, she was far too young to be going through any kind of change, wasn't she?

She was just thinking about perhaps going to see Michaela about it, when she saw Hank and Loren emerge from the store, deep in conversation. Annoyance took over and she strode over.

"Look out," Loren said, catching sight of her.

"Where have you been?" Emma Jane demanded, "In fact, don't answer that, I know full well. You've been gossiping with Loren like two old women, haven't you?"

"Don't drag me into this!" Loren protested.

"What's all the yellin' for?" Hank asked, "Ain't like I disappeared off the face of the earth."

"You might as well have done!" she retorted, "I've been stuck in there with a restless crowd on my own for the best part of an hour. If Jake hadn't come to help me behind the bar I think I would have faded away." She folded her arms, "It's like an oven in that bar."

"Ya don't look too well done," he joked.

Emma Jane didn't smile back, "It's not funny, Hank," she replied, "I don't think it's too much to ask for you be there when you say you're going to be there. I didn't even get a chance to check on the children and you know what Will's been like today. He's been coughing like an old man!"

Hank's smile dropped, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just get back over there and help me!" With that, she turned and strode away back over towards the hotel.

"Got you right under her thumb, don't she?" Loren joked.

Hank didn't join him, "She's right though." He tossed away his cigarette, "See ya." He made his way back over to the Gold Nugget and inside the bar where Emma Jane was clearing away some dirty glasses.

When she saw him, she mouthed, "Thank you," and then headed for the stairs to check on the children. She hadn't been exaggerating about Will, it hadn't been one of his good days. His cough had been very bad and she had almost run for Michaela before reminding herself that there was nothing she could really do for him. It was just a matter of looking after him.

She made her way to the children's room where she had left them to play and paused at the door. Victoria was directing Will on how to build the perfect structure with some building blocks. Emma Jane had to smile. Victoria was fiercely protective of her little brother, a fact she was proud of. It reminded her of her own relationship with Thomas.

"How are you two doing?" she asked, walking in and crouching down on the floor with them.

"Fine," Victoria replied, "I'm teachin' Will how to make a castle."

"A castle, really?" Emma Jane feigned impressed, "who's going to live there."

"We are," Will chipped in, shooting her a radiant smile.

Emma Jane grinned back and pulled him into her lap. As they watched Victoria add her own unique design to the structure, Emma Jane rested her chin on the top of Will's dark head and kissed it gently. She loved him with every inch of her being, not more than she did Victoria, but perhaps more fiercely, for she knew there was every possibility she might lose him. Although it had been six years since his traumatic birth, and her vision, she hadn't stopped thinking about it once. She still remembered the words of Lydia and Abigail, trying to get her to choose not to stay with Hank. She was still sure she had made the right decision, yet sometimes, she wondered.

"Can we play cowboys and Indians?" Will asked, turning in her lap to look at her, his eyes begging, "Please?"

"It's time for your dinner first," she replied, "maybe after."

"Will Pa play?" he asked again.

"I don't know," she replied, "but you can always ask him." He grinned at her again and she forced herself to smile back. Sometimes, she hated seeing him smile, because he looked nothing like Hank.

SSSS

He had read the financial papers at least twice and yet the second time around, had found things he had missed. A whole story in fact. But as he started to read them for a third time, he had to stop. Cursing himself for not bringing more papers, he folded it up and placed it on the seat beside him. The scenery would do just as well.

Frank Williams was still asking himself if he had done the right thing. Upping sticks and moving to some backwater frontier town in the middle of nowhere to work in a bank he had never set eyes on. It seemed like madness. Many of his colleagues at Brown and West had thought the same, unable to fathom why he should wish to leave New York.

It was when he thought about Olivia that he realised he was doing the right thing. He had loved her, so very much, and to be betrayed so cruelly was almost too much to bear. He didn't want to run the risk of meeting her in the street anymore, especially not on the arm of her new love. At least she had been kind enough to give him the ring back. It had cost a pretty penny. It was his new start in Colorado Springs that was giving him the urge to go on, and not wallow in self pity.

It had been pure chance that he had been speaking to Preston A. Lodge II who had told him of his son's bank in Colorado Springs. It was a small outlet, of course, Lodge had told him, but there was also a hotel that was part of the Lodge empire and endless possibilities. Frank had been rather taken with the idea, and when he had gone to Frederick Brown to discuss it, he had fully expected to be laughed out of the office. Instead, to his surprise, Frederick had laughed and asked him did he not remember that Colorado Springs was where his daughter, Emma Jane, lived with her husband? Frank had had to reply that yes, he had forgotten that fact. Frederick had assured him it was a nice town, although would take a bit of getting used to. He had promised to wire Emma Jane to tell her, and he was sure she would make him most welcome.

Frank knew little about Emma Jane, except that she was married to a man from the town and had two children. He had never had the pleasure of meeting her, but he looked forward to it. From the one occasion he had met Preston A. Lodge III's wife Sarah, at a lunch in Boston, he had found her rather standoffish. He only hoped Emma Jane wouldn't be the same.

SSSS

"Will! Victoria! Time for bed!" Emma Jane stepped out of the back of the hotel to where her children were playing with Hank, "Come on, hurry up!"

"Just five more minutes?" Victoria pleaded.

"No, it's bath night, come on!" she stood her ground.

"C'mon, Emma, it's still light. Let 'em have a bit longer," Hank protested from where he was crouched with Will on his shoulders.

"No," she repeated, "now. Come on!" Reluctantly, Will and Victoria made their way over to where she was standing, "Go on, inside. I'll be in in a minute." They disappeared and she turned back to Hank, "That wasn't very helpful."

"They're just kids," he told her, "they wanna play."

"It's way past their bedtime as it is!" she told him, "it's not good for them to be up so late, especially on a school night. I don't want Theresa Slicker to be able to say anything about my children."

"She ain't gonna," Hank replied, stepping up in front of her and putting his arms around her waist. "S'ides, more we tire 'em out, more likely they'll fall asleep and give us some peace," he pulled her into him and made to kiss her.

"Stop it," she protested pulling away, "honestly. Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Like what?" he replied.

"Like the fact that maybe if you pulled your weight, I wouldn't end up so tired and annoyed every night." She glared at him, "We're barely breaking even in this place, Hank, what with the Spring Chateau and everything."

"Hotel's fully booked, and ya said it was jumpin' at dinner time."

"It was, for once. But it isn't always like that. That's the first night this week we've been as busy. I've seen the books. We're spending more than we're making."

He shrugged, "It'll be a'right," he moved to kiss her again, "Promised ya we'd be a'right."

Emma Jane moved back, "Well, a promise is one thing. But unless you want us all to go under, you're going to have to think about something that doesn't involve using the lower half of your body!" With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back inside.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hee hee, glad you all like the new story. I couldn't let you all down now, could I? And you were right, there are other stories to be told. Although at the moment, I'm only envisioning this one and the one set 16 years later, as there's only so much you can write about the trials and tribulations of one couple without it becoming boring and far-fetched!**

****

"You're exaggerating," Jake said early the next morning as he, Hank and Emma Jane sat down to discuss the state of their business, "We're doin' fine."

"We're _not _doing fine," Emma Jane insisted, "I've looked at the books, Jake," she tossed the stack of papers that constituted 'the books' onto the table in front of her, "You've been able to read for a few years now, Jake, you must be able to see what I'm talking about."

"Hotel's busy," he continued, unwilling to agree with her.

"Yes, for now. But once this spell ends, which it will, it'll be back to how it usually is. Us barely keeping our heads above water." Emma Jane sighed heavily, "We need to do something."

"Like what?" Hank spoke up for the first time.

"We need to make cutbacks."

"Cutbacks?" he looked at her. She nodded, "Such as?"

"Well, for a start…" she lifted the bottle of whisky and the empty glasses sitting in front of Hank and Jake and put them down on the bar, "no more drinks on the house."

"What?" they both declared in unison.

"If you want a drink, you can pay for it like everybody else," she continued, "the two of you are drinking so much of our stock I'm surprised we've got any left!"

"Now hang on a second…" Hank started.

"I'm serious." Emma Jane knew she was annoying them both, but something needed to be done.

"Just cause you're goin' through the change…" Jake said.

"I am _not _going through the change!" Emma Jane glared at him, "I'm perfectly in control of myself and I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Jake and Hank exchanged looks of annoyance, "What else?" the former asked.

"Maybe we should get the girls to increase their prices."

"Yeah, right," Hank laughed, "We do that, nobody's gonna want to go with 'em. That's a stupid idea."

"Then you think of something," Emma Jane retorted, "because if you don't, within a matter of months we're going to be out of business and Preston is going to be laughing at us."

"Don't want that," Jake mumbled, "How'd you figure all this out, anyway?"

"You may think I'm just some stupid female, Jake, but I do actually have a brain in my head," Emma Jane replied, "And I lived in a banking family for sixteen years. Father used to explain things to Thomas and I when he wasn't busy. Besides, I spoke to Thomas about it and he said…"

"Wait!" Hank picked up on this straightaway, "Ya spoke to Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Ya don't got any right to do that, Emma Jane!" he said, "this is our business! Ain't got nothin' to do with him!"

"He's my brother as well as a banker and he understands…"

"Uh, maybe I should…?" Jake said, gesturing to the door.

"Don't care what he understands!" Hank faced her, "Ya don't go talkin' bout stuff like this with other folks!"

"He's not 'other folks,' Hank…"

"Ain't havin' him thinkin' I can't provide for my own family. Ain't havin' him or yer Pa knowin' what's goin' on here and talkin' bout how right they was about me," Hank continued angrily.

"They don't think that," Emma Jane moved to put her hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off.

He stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a whisky. Then, as if remembering the new rule, reached into his pocket and tossed a coin down on the table in front of his wife, "Here. Wouldn't want ya to think I weren't gonna pay for it." Then he turned and left, leaving Emma Jane and Jake alone.

"Well…" Jake said after a long pause, "Reckon that went well."

"I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it, Jake. But I'm not saying all this to make things difficult. It's the truth. We need to pull something out of the bag if we don't want the Spring Chateau to push us under."

"Got any ideas?"

She shook her head, "I'll think of something."

SSSS

Preston had been ready to meet his new colleague since the crack of dawn. He had risen extra early, washed and dressed in his best suit and then had double-checked personally that the room set aside for Mr Williams at the Spring Chateau was in order. Then, he had taken the carriage into town to make sure the bank was looking its best. As he stood in front of it and admired the gleam on the windows, he told himself yet again what a smart businessman he was indeed.

As he was admiring his empire, he caught sight of Jake coming out of the Gold Nugget, looking less than happy, "Morning Jake!" Preston called cheerfully, "Glorious day, isn't it?"

Jake looked at him, "If you say so."

"Now, now, why so gloomy?" Preston inquired, "I hear you have a full hotel."

Jake, while remembering what Emma Jane had said, chose to push it to the back of his mind, "Yes we do, and we're fully booked up for the next month."

"Really?" Preston raised his eyebrows, "well congratulations. I assume you'll be putting your many profits to good use."

"Well…yes, of course," Jake replied, "We're going to be putting in extra rooms."

"How fascinating," Preston replied, "I look forward to seeing them." At that moment, a far-off whistle indicated that the morning train was approaching, "Well, I must dash. I have an important gentleman to greet." He turned and hurried towards the station.

"Pompous ass," Jake muttered under his breath, before continuing on to the barber shop.

Jake forgotten, Preston dashed onto the platform in time for the train to pull slowly into the station. Adjusting his tie and hat one more time, he waited as it came to a complete stop and passengers began disembarking. He didn't know what Frank Williams looked like, but he had a feeling he would know him when he saw him.

His intuition proved correct. A man stepped out of the train, carrying a suitcase, and began looking around him. Preston could tell, just from the cut of his suit, that this was his guest, "Mr Williams?" he stepped forward.

The man turned, "Mr Lodge?" They shook hands.

"An honour to finally meet you," Preston said, "I hope your journey was pleasant?"

"Long, but pleasant," Frank replied, "you have some wonderful scenery in these parts."

"Well that is indeed something the frontier can offer that the city can't," Preston said, "beautiful scenery and wide-open spaces. Gives a man quite a thrill to go to work in the morning with such glorious views."

"Quite," Frank replied.

"Now, I wasn't sure what you would like to do first," Preston got back to business, "Whether you would like to see the bank, or head to the Spring Chateau to freshen up before we get down to business."

"I think a stop at your hotel might be a rather good idea," Frank replied.

"Splendid. It's but a carriage ride away," Preston replied, "I know my wife, Sarah, is looking forward to seeing you again."

Frank didn't share this enthusiasm, but he smiled anyway. As Preston put his suitcase into the back of the carriage, he glanced around and caught sight of the Gold Nugget sign. "The Gold Nugget," he said to himself.

"Ah yes, the competition," Preston said, catching his words, "Not nearly in the same league as the Spring Chateau."

"Might I inquire as to whether Mrs Emma Jane Lawson lives there?" Frank asked, climbing into the carriage.

"Yes, she does," Preston replied, "Do you know her?"

"No, only her father," Frank replied, "although I would like to meet her."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Preston moved the horse forward, "but I must warn you, she has, over the years, lost her city manners."

"Really?"

"Indeed. One would think she had been born and bred here."

SSSS

"Am I?" Emma Jane inquired fearfully, "Am I going through the change?"

Michaela removed her stethoscope and smiled, "No, you're not."

Emma Jane sighed with relief, "Thank goodness for that! Jake's had me convinced…"

"Jake?"

"Oh, he was talking about how I must be going through the change because I've been feeling a little hot," she waved her hand dismissively, "I should learn not to listen to him."

"You're a little too young for the change yet," Michaela smiled, "Even I've not experienced it yet," she confided, "It's most likely just been a case of the heat in the bar and tiredness." She moved over to her desk, "Have you been feeling tired lately?"

"Only when it's busy in the bar," Emma Jane replied, re-buttoning her dress, "and it has been for the past day or so."

"What about stress?"

"What's not stressful about running a hotel?" she replied with a smile. "I suppose I am a little stressed out. I haven't been sleeping so well lately. Too much on my mind."

"Are you worried about Will?" Michaela asked gently.

Emma Jane nodded, "Of course. I worry every time he coughs. I keep thinking he's going to have a severe attack and…and die…" she ran a hand over her eyes, "and things at the hotel haven't been going so well lately."

"I see."

"Competing with the Spring Chateau is causing a few problems," Emma Jane confided, "All I can think about is whether or not we're going to still be open in a few months time." She sighed heavily. "I think I've been a little difficult to live with recently."

"No wonder you've been feeling a little under the weather," Michaela stepped back over and put a hand on her arm, "You really should try and relax a bit, or you'll put yourself in an early grave."

Emma Jane reached into her purse and pulled out some money, "Thank you. It's just a relief to know that something isn't wrong with me too." She opened the door, "We should have lunch sometime soon."

"I'd like that," Michaela replied.

Emma Jane smiled and left the clinic, closing the door behind her. She made her way back across the street to the hotel and pushed open the door to the bar. She stopped, surprised at how quiet it was.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Jake who was cleaning glasses behind the bar.

"That Rawlston family checked out," he told her, "all ten of 'em. Guess they've left a hole."

"I suppose so," she replied, "have you seen Hank?"

"In the kitchen," he replied.

Emma Jane walked through the bar and into the kitchen where she found Hank sitting smoking at the table. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

She poured herself a cup of tea, "I went to see Michaela. She's says there's nothing wrong with me. I'm _not _going through the change, so Jake can keep his medical opinions to himself." She sat down opposite him, "Hank, I didn't say what I did this morning to upset you. I'm just trying to keep the Gold Nugget going, but…I'm sorry if you were angry with me for speaking to Thomas. I won't do it again."

Hank looked up at her, "Yer right about the hotel. We do gotta try and make some more money. Just didn't like the idea of yer family knowin' all about it. Can just imagine what yer Ma would be sayin'."

"Thomas wouldn't tell her anything I said," she reassured him. "But you're right. This should be between you, me and Jake, no-one else." She stood up and came and beside him, "So, do you forgive me?"

Hank pushed his chair back from the table and pulled her onto his lap, "S'pose so. Gonna have to make it up to me, though."

"Really?" she looked at him reproachfully, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He grinned at her, "Place is quiet, Jake's workin' the bar…figure nobody'd miss us."

Emma Jane laughed, "Well, in that case…"

SSSS

"I must say, Mr Lodge," Frank said, looking around his room, "You do have a most remarkable hotel."

"Thank you," Preston replied, "but please call me Preston. After all, we are going to be working together."

"Indeed, Preston," Frank replied, "in that case, call me Frank."

"I'm glad we have that sorted," Preston replied, "would you like some lunch? It'll give you a chance to taste our fine cuisine and also get reacquainted with my wife."

"Sounds wonderful," Frank replied, following his host as he led him down the stairs towards the dining room. When they entered, he saw Sarah already sat at a table. She rose as they approached.

"Frank, you remember my wife, Sarah," Preston said.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her outstretched hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you again Mrs Lodge."

"The pleasure is mine," Sarah replied with a dazzling smile as they sat down, "You survived the journey to our little town then?"

"Yes, indeed, it was very pleasant," Frank replied, "and from what I've seen of Colorado Springs so far, it appears quite delightful."

"It is the potential for growth that I find so appealing," Preston said, "the fact that in a few years time…"

"Preston, please don't bore me for another evening with your business talk," Sarah interrupted her husband, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to discuss that later. Mr Williams, why don't you tell me about New York? It's a city I've rarely visited and yet I understand that it is just as good, if not better, than Boston."

For the next half hour they chatted good-naturedly, comparing New York and Boston and eating the dinner that had been prepared. Frank _was _impressed with the standard, yet he was still curious about the Gold Nugget.

"Oh they're a rough lot over there," Preston said when he inquired about it again, "here at the Spring Chateau, we attract the more…upmarket clientele."

"Was the Gold Nugget here first?" Frank inquired.

"Goodness no!" Sarah said quickly, "the moment Mr Slicker and Mr Lawson heard that Preston was establishing a hotel here they ran out and copied him. Really, it's quite frightful when you sit and think about it." She pursed her lips, "As for _Mrs _Lawson…"

"Oh, so you know Emma Jane then?" Frank said.

"Of course," Sarah replied, "although I wouldn't say we were friends exactly. If you ask me, Mr Williams, she lets New York down terribly in this town. Of course, it's because of who she's married to. One can't be expected to uphold one's standards when one is married to…well…someone like Mr Lawson."

"My dear," Preston said, coughing nervously, "We don't want to give ourselves a reputation for being gossips now, do we?" He smiled at Frank, "I'm sure you'll be able to judge for yourself eventually," he raised his wine glass, "Let's have a toast. To new beginnings."

"New beginnings," Frank and Sarah echoed.

SSSS

"Ma! Ma!" Victoria burst in the back door of the hotel and into the kitchen where Emma Jane was preparing the lunch, "Ma, guess what?"

"What?" Emma Jane replied distractedly.

"We're gonna be puttin' on a play in school!" she jumped up and down, her blonde curls bouncing, "Mrs Slicker said it would be a good idea and she said I could try out for the lead!"

"That's great, Victoria," Emma Jane replied, "What's the play?"

"We wrote it ourselves," Victoria continued, "It's really good and it's about…" At that moment, Will came in the door behind her, coughing violently.

"Oh, Will!" Emma Jane rushed forward past her daughter and crouched in front of her son, "Just take deep breaths, darling, that's it." She lifted him up onto her lap, "That's it, just try and relax."

"It's…it's about a girl…who gets lost…" Victoria tried in vein to continue her story, "and she finds…"

Will's face was bright red and Emma Jane smoothed his dark hair away from his eyes, "It's all right, Will, it's all right…" his coughing was starting to get worse, "Victoria, run and get Dr Mike."

"But, Ma, the play…"

"Go now!" Emma Jane ordered her. Victoria ran back out of the door and she continued to sit rocking Will, holding him while he coughed, "It's all right, darling, you're going to be all right…"

"Ma..." Will coughed, "Ma..."

After only a few moments, Victoria returned with Michaela who hurried over to where Emma Jane was sitting. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his chest.

"His lungs are wet," she observed calmly, "he's having a bad attack."

"I can see that!" Emma Jane replied anxiously, "What can you do?"

"There's nothing I really can do except advise you to keep him warm," Michaela replied, "You shouldn't send him back to school this afternoon. If you put him straight to bed and give him a spoonful of this every few hours…" she pulled a bottle out of her bag, "then it might help stop his cough. But there's nothing I can give you for his lungs."

"Help me get him settled?" Emma Jane asked, turning fearful eyes on her friend.

"Of course," Michaela replied, and she followed Emma Jane through the hotel and upstairs to Will's room where she pulled back his bedclothes as Emma Jane stripped him of his clothes. As she laid him in the bed, his cough started to subside slightly and Michaela gave him some of the mixture. "Keep an eye on him for the rest of today," she advised, "and I'll come back over tomorrow to see if he's any better."

Emma Jane nodded, "Thank you."

"What's goin' on?" Hank appeared in the doorway.

"Everything's fine," Michaela said, "Will just had another attack, that's all." Hank's expression became grim, "I've told Emma Jane to keep an eye on him today and he should hopefully be feeling better tomorrow." Hank nodded, "I'll see myself out."

When she had gone, Hank came and sat on the end of his son's bed, "How ya doin' buddy?" he asked gently.

"Ok," Will replied, his voice hoarse and scratchy, "my throat hurts."

"It's just because you've been coughing sweetheart," Emma Jane said, "I'll bring you up some water and some soup for lunch, all right?" Will nodded, "Ok." She gestured to Hank who followed her outside the room.

"Ya all right?" he asked.

Emma Jane let out a shaky breath, "Every time he has an attack, I worry. I worry about him coughing so much that he stops breathing or…" she broke off, unwilling to go on, wondering if there really had been something she could have done.

"It's gonna be all right," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "He's a fighter. Just like his Ma. Ya both came through it all them years ago."

"He's only six, Hank," Emma Jane said, tears welling up in her eyes, "he's only six and he doesn't deserve this." She dissolved into tears, and Hank pulled her to him, letting her cry against his chest, for there was nothing he could say.

SSSS

"Well, what do you think?" Preston asked as he stood in the middle of his bank.

"Very nice," Frank replied, looking around, "very impressive for a frontier bank. I'm not quite sure what I was expecting…"

"But you're pleased?"

"Yes, of course. It really is splendid."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Preston beamed, "I'm sure you'll do much good work here, Frank. I can see the customers queuing up right now to partake of your services."

"Preston, please," Frank laughed, "You'll have my head swelling to gigantic proportions. I don't expect people here to be aware of my reputation in any form."

"Ah, but they will be," Preston continued, "I'm going to ensure that at the next council meeting, everyone knows who you are and where you are. I'm telling you, the two of us are going to make millions!"

Frank had to smile at the other man's enthusiasm, even if he didn't share it. His move to Colorado Springs had not been made in the quest for more money, rather in the need for a more sedate life for a while. He was determined not to work every hour the good Lord sent, but to try and enjoy his time here too.

"So, what can I entreat you to do now?" Preston asked, "Would you like to look over some of our accounts?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to just wander around town, if that's all right," Frank replied.

"Certainly," Preston said, "I'd be delighted to show you…"

"I'd like to go on my own, if you don't mind," Frank replied pleasantly, "Just to be a little inconspicuous for a while."

"Oh, indeed," Preston said, "what a good idea."

So, Frank left the bank and proceeded to meander around the town. He initially passed by the Gold Nugget and headed out towards Grace's Café and the church, before turning back and finding himself once more in front of Preston's rival establishment. Pausing for a moment, he decided to go in and see if he could see Emma Jane.

The bar was relatively quiet, a fact he was quite surprised about, given Sarah's damning account of the place. There were only a few men sitting drinking and a man behind the bar cleaning glasses. He stepped up, "Excuse me?"

Hank lifted his head, "What can I git ya?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not looking for a drink," Frank replied, "I'm actually looking for a certain person I believe lives here. Emma Jane Lawson?"

Hank regarded him suspiciously, "What do ya want her for?"

Frank smiled, "I rather think that is between Mrs Lawson and myself, don't you?"

"Seein' as I'm her husband and some strange man's askin' after her, no I don't," Hank replied sourly. He knew he wasn't displaying the typical welcoming banter he usually did, but the afternoon's events had succeeded in dampening him slightly.

"Oh, I do apologise," Frank held out his hand, "I'm Frank Williams. I'm an associate of her father's in New York." Hank shook his hand, "I've come to work with Mr Lodge at his bank in town and I was really hoping to meet Emma Jane. Her father's told me so much about her, about all of you," he added quickly.

"Uh…yeah well, it ain't a great time right now," Hank replied, "She's lookin' after our son. He ain't well."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Frank replied seriously, "Perhaps another time then?"

"Sure," Hank replied, watching as the man walked back towards the door.

A few seconds later, Emma Jane appeared. Her face was pale and her eyes red, "Who was that?"

"Some guy, Frank Williams?" he told her, "Says he works with your father. Or did until Preston roped him into working for him."

Emma Jane had to put her hand out against the bar to stop herself from fainting, "Frank Williams?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Hank looked at her, "Ya all right? Yer kinda pale."

"Fine," she replied, "I'm fine. What did you tell him?"

"That you were busy. Said he'd come back another time," Hank put down the bar cloth he was holding, "Ya sure yer all right?"

"Yes! Don't fuss!" she stepped back, "I just came to get Will some more soup." With that, she turned and headed back into the kitchen, her heart thumping. Could it possibly be coincidence that at the one moment she was doubting herself, Frank Williams, her potential destiny, had turned up on her very doorstep?


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for all the reviews so far - really encouraging. It's just dawned on me however how dumb 'Hank and Frank' sounds. Makes them sound like the flowerpot men! If I'd realised before, I would have changed Frank's name, but too late now! Just have to laugh! Also, all I meant about it perhaps becoming boring is that I didn't want readers to think, 'Oh God this is so unrealistic, how can so much crap happen to one couple.' If it gets like that, please tell me!**

Emma Jane sat by Will's bedside throughout the night watching while he slept. His cough had subsided, but as he took each deep breath, she could hear a crackling in his chest, indicating the fluid in his lungs. She didn't sleep, just sat watching him, hoping and praying he would wake up in the morning.

The thought that Frank Williams was in Colorado Springs made her shiver. It was all too strange, too convenient that he had suddenly turned up when everything seemed to be going wrong. The situation with the Gold Nugget was also playing on her mind and she had a terrible fear that if things didn't pick up they were going to lose everything.

As dawn was starting to break, the bedroom door creaked and she turned to see Hank standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Woke up and ya weren't there," he said by way of greeting, "Ya bin in here all night?"

Emma Jane nodded, "I didn't want to leave him on his own."

He came over and crouched down next to her, "He a'right?"

She shrugged, "His breathing isn't too good." They both sat in silence for a few moments listening to him. "I'm scared, Hank."

Hank put his arm around her shoulders, "I know."

"You know, I look at him and I wonder…" she sniffed, "I wonder if it was all worth it."

"How do ya mean?"

"I mean, what kind of life is he going to have? He's always going to be sick, he's always going to need looking after…" she started to cry, "maybe when I found out I was pregnant…"

"Don't," Hank said quickly, "Ain't nothin' ya could have done anyway."

Emma Jane didn't reply. She knew he was technically right, although she would have been lying if she said she hadn't thought about what some women did in such a situation. "It's my fault."

"No, it ain't."

"If I hadn't been sick when he was born…"

"Stop it, Emma Jane." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Weren't nothin' ya could have done. Lucky ya didn't die yerself." He cast another look at Will, "C'mon, come back to bed for a while."

She shook her head, "I won't sleep."

"Don't know that til ya try." He raised his eyebrows at her.

Reluctantly, she got to her feet and followed Hank out of the room. At the door, she paused to look back at her son, still sleeping peacefully, then quietly closed the door behind her. Back in her own room, she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers around her. By the time Hank came in to join her, she was already asleep.

SSSS

_Everything was dark and she couldn't se anything. Couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face, even though she stretched it in front of her. Slowly, she took a step forward, hoping to brush against something that would give her some indication as to where she was, but she felt nothing. She kept walking, on and on as if forever, until she caught sight of a light up ahead. She started to hurry towards it and it grew bigger in her sphere of vision. Then she saw someone standing in the light, a man, tall…broad._

_"Hank?" she called out, hurrying forwards, but he ignored her, his back turned, "Hank!" she tried again and when she reached him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. And that's when she realised it was him…_

"No!" Emma Jane screamed, sitting up quickly in bed. She sat for a moment, trying to bring her breathing under control and when she glanced around, she was surprised to see that the room was bathed in sunshine and that Hank was nowhere to be seen. Checking the clock on the wall, she saw that it was nearly ten.

Gasping, she leapt out of bed and ran around the room, grabbing the first dress she could find and pulling it on. Running out of the room, she dashed into the children's rooms to find both beds empty. She hurtled down the stairs into the bar to find Will and Victoria sitting at one of the tables eating what looked suspiciously like Grace's breakfasts. Hank was sitting with them, smoking, and there were a few customers dotted around.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she demanded, hurrying over.

"Ya were asleep," Hank stated the obvious.

Emma Jane turned to Will and took his face in her hands, "How are you darling?"

"Fine," he replied.

"Do you feel better?" he nodded, "Thank God for that." Her gaze fell on Victoria, "You should be at school."

"Pa said I could have the day off," Victoria replied, stuffing some more egg into her mouth.

"Did he now?" Emma Jane glared at her husband, "Well, I'm sorry, Victoria, but you're going to school."

"But…"

"No buts, please!" Emma Jane threw up her hands, "Finish eating and I'll take you over." She moved over to the bar and started looking over the stock.

"What's the matter with ya?" Hank said, coming over so they were out of the children's earshot.

"What's the matter with me?" she glared at him, "What are you thinking about letting Victoria skip school?"

"What?" he shrugged, "It's one day off. Ain't gonna kill her. Figured it'd be company for Will cause I guess ya ain't sendin' him."

"Of course not, but there's nothing wrong with Victoria and I'm not having her miss school even for one day. You want her to have a decent education, don't you?"

"Course, but…"

"Then I'll take her," Emma Jane interrupted decisively.

"Don't know what the hell's up with ya," Hank grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One minute yer all happy, next yer actin' like a bear with a sore head," he replied, "Ya sure yer not goin' through the change?"

"I am _not _going through the change!" she replied viciously, "Just because I'm not spending every minute of the day trying to get you into bed doesn't mean there's anything wrong!" She turned back to the table where Will and Victoria were sitting, "Victoria, now! Go and get your books." Victoria scowled but got up from her seat and stomped upstairs to get her things. "Can you look after Will until I get back?" Emma Jane turned back to Hank.

"Sure," he replied laconically, leaning back against the bar.

"Good," Emma Jane replied. She crouched down and kissed Will, "I'll be back soon and I'll make your bed up for you. Then we can read a story, would you like that?"

"Yes," Will nodded with a grin.

"All right then," Victoria appeared in the doorway, "Come on Victoria, I don't want you to miss any more school." She headed for the door.

Hank watched her go, letting the door slam behind her and shook his head. Then he looked at Will who was looking at him, "C'mon Will," he said, scooping him up into his arms, "How bouts you and me go down to the creek? Reckon Sam can manage," he looked to where the younger man was clearing glasses.

"Sure, Hank," he replied.

"Great, let's go."

SSSS

"Victoria, pick your feet up, please!" Emma Jane declared, turning to look at her daughter who was dawdling along behind her.

"I don't wanna go to school," Victoria mumbled, scuffing her shoes into the ground.

"Well you're going and that's it."

"Will gets to stay at home."

"He's not well," Emma Jane nodded at Loren who was walking with Rev Johnston, "Morning Loren, Reverend."

"Morning Emma Jane," the Reverend replied, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she replied, "Victoria, come on!"

"It's not fair! You love Will more than you love me!" Victoria yelled, causing various people to look around.

Emma Jane turned and looked at her daughter, "That's not true," she said, "I love you both the same!"

"No you don't, you love him more! You spend more time with him, you care more about him." She looked at her mother accusingly.

"No I don't, Victoria…" Emma Jane sighed heavily, "Look, can we discuss this later? You're already really late for school."

"I told you, I don't want to go!" Victoria stamped her foot.

"You're going and that's the end of it!" Emma Jane grabbed her daughter's arm and started to drag her up the hill towards the schoolhouse.

"No!" Victoria screamed.

"Please!" Emma Jane felt tears forming in her eyes and she crouched down in front of her daughter, "Please just go to school, Victoria, please." Victoria, subdued slightly by the sight of her mother on the verge of tears, nodded her head silently. "Thank you," Emma Jane replied. She stood up and took Victoria's hand and the two of them walked up the hill. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

Theresa Slicker stopped what she was doing as they appeared in the doorway, "Mrs Lawson?"

"Good morning Mrs Slicker," Emma Jane replied, "I'm sorry Victoria's late."

"That's all right," Theresa replied, smiling at Victoria, "Come in, Victoria."

Emma Jane let go of her hand and Victoria walked slowly over to her seat. She paused for a moment and then turned and walked back out of the schoolhouse, closing the door behind her. As she walked back down the hill, she replayed Victoria's words in her head, _"You love Will more than you love me."_ It wasn't true, of course it wasn't and yet maybe Victoria had a point. Maybe she did favour her son, but if so, then it wasn't out of any greater sense of love, but of guilt.

SSSS

Frank saw her before she saw him. He was just coming out of the general store when he saw a woman he knew could only be Emma Jane coming along the road. Her head was down, but he was almost positive it was her. Frederick had shown him many pictures of his youngest daughter and Frank could just tell. He hurried down the step and moved towards her.

"Excuse me?" she didn't respond, "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

Emma Jane turned and saw to her astonishment that it was Frank.

Mistaking her look for one of surprise at being accosted, he took his hat off and looked suitably sheepish, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"N…no," Emma Jane replied, suddenly tongue-tied, "It's just that…I mean I…I'm sorry."

"I'm Frank Williams," he interjected quickly to cover her obvious embarrassment, "I'm assuming that you are Emma Jane Lawson?"

"Yes," she replied, "yes I am."

"You look just like your picture."

"My picture?"

"Yes, your father loves you show you off whenever he gets the opportunity," Frank grinned, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And…and you," she replied accepting his proffered hand and shaking it, "What…what brings you to town?"

Frank's grin faded slightly, "I…I assumed your father had written to tell you I was coming."

Emma Jane thought back. No, she would surely remember such a letter, "I'm sorry," she offered, "the mail can be a little unreliable. Had I known you were coming…"

"It's all right," he said, "as I said, it's nice to just meet you."

"You're working with Preston?" she latched on to what Hank had told her.

"Yes, at the bank. I thought a country bank might offer me a change of pace…" he trailed off, catching sight of her slightly reddened eyes, "I'm sorry I hope you don't think me presumptuous, but are you all right?"

Emma Jane put her hand quickly to her face, "I…I mean I…"

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee perhaps?" Frank asked.

Emma Jane glanced back over at the Gold Nugget where Will would be waiting for her. Hank had probably put him back to bed and he might even be asleep. Then she looked back at Frank and wondered if socialising with him at all was a good idea.

"Mrs Lawson?"

"Call me Emma Jane," she said quickly, "and yes, coffee would be lovely, thank you."

SSSS

It was a calm, quiet day at the creek. The sun was shining down and the breeze was blowing gently through the trees. Hank sat back against a tree while Will splashed around in the shallow water. He watched his son gamely stamping his feet and laughing as the water sprayed up around him. He had, over the years, had occasion to look at Will and wonder about the past, about where he had come from. Victoria was as fair as himself, with her curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Will on the other hand, had dark hair and dark eyes and it was more difficult to see any family resemblance. He had a cheeky smile that reminded him of Emma Jane sometimes, but as for seeing anything of himself…well he was still looking.

"Careful," he called out lazily as Will continued to stamp around, "Don't wanna fall and hurt yerself."

Will stopped what he was doing and looked up at his father. Then he clambered out of the water and hurried over, flopping down on the ground next to him and looking up int Hank's face.

"What?" Hank asked him.

"Am I going to die?" Will asked innocently.

Hank froze as he dragged on his cigarette and looked at Will. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one, "What makes ya say that?"

"I get sick."

"Yeah," Hank leaned forward, "Yeah ya do, but that don't mean yer gonna die."

Will looked down at the ground, "Ma looks sad sometimes too."

It almost broke Hank's heart to see his six-year old look so despondent, "Yer Ma just worries bout ya," he tried to reassure him, "When ya git sick, she worries, cause she's yer Ma."

"I don't wanna be sick."

Hank pulled Will onto his lap, "Don't want ya to be sick either. But ain't nothin' we can do 'cept take care of ya when ya do git sick." He held Will against him, feeling the little boy breathe against him.

"I love you, Pa."

Hank felt a lump form in his throat, "I love ya too, Will." He kissed the top of his head, "Ya ready to go home?"

Will didn't have a chance to respond, as all of a sudden there was a shout and a gunshot and three Indians on horseback came crashing through the undergrowth into the clearing. Hank scrambled to his feet, grabbing Will as he did so, and pulled his gun from its holster. He moved back behind the tree out of sight and waited. The Indians were talking amongst themselves, shouting in their native tongue. From where he was standing, it seemed as though one was trying to pacify the other, but they weren't responding. Hank held his breath, wondering if he would be able to move back quietly enough to get his horse without them hearing him. As he stepped back slowly, his foot stepped on a tree branch, letting out a crack that seemed to echo through the trees. The Indians stopped talking and turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Hank waited, his heart thumping in his chest. Perhaps he could make a run for it…

As one of the Indians moved his horse towards their hiding place, Hank took to his heels and bolted through the trees, still holding onto Will who was rigid with fear. He kept on running, not looking back, and was almost there, when suddenly a horse neighed loudly and shot out from the trees beside him. It was one of the Indians and he stopped Hank in his tracks.

Hank moved backwards, but another one of the Indians appeared at his back, forcing him to stop. Will began to cry loudly and Hank held him close to him. "It's a'right," he told him quietly, "it's a'right.." One of the Indians pointed at him and said something Hank didn't understand. "Don't know what yer sayin'," he said, "Don't talk Injun."

The Indian moved his horse forward and repeated what he had said.

"Told ya, I don't…" Hank broke off as the Indian behind him leapt off of his horse and knocked Hank's gun out of his hand. Hank spun around to face him, still clutching Will to him, "Back off," he said, "if ya know what's good for ya."

The Indian merely looked at him and then his gaze dropped to Will, who was clinging to his father and whimpering in fear.

At that moment, Hank would have gladly welcomed an appearance by Cloud Dancing, despite his contempt towards Michaela and Sully's friend, but his prayers went unanswered. The Indian on the ground kept coming towards him, forcing him backwards until he bumped into the other Indian who had come down from his horse. Hank looked between them, knowing that whatever they had planned, it wasn't going to be good.

SSSS

"So, what made you decide to come to Colorado Springs?" Emma Jane asked as she and Frank sat down in Grace's Café and ordered coffee.

"Oh, this and that," Frank replied vaguely.

"I'm sorry," she said, as he didn't say anything else, "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, I'm sorry," Frank said, "I didn't mean to sound so distant. It's…well, it's my fiancée Olivia…"

"You're engaged?" Emma Jane seized on this piece of news. If he was to be married, then there was no danger of anything happening between them.

"Well, no, not any more," Frank replied wistfully, "She…I'm almost ashamed to say it…left me for another man."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry."

"I suppose I should have seen it coming," he continued, "she kept avoiding me, not wanting to go out, not wanting to talk about the wedding…" he sighed, "eventually she confessed that she was in love with someone else."

"That must have been terrible," she sympathised, "is that why you came here? To get away from her?"

He nodded, "I didn't want to keep bumping into her at the same social events, especially if she was with him." He looked into his coffee, "I was talking to your father and he mentioned that he had been speaking with Preston's father about how well Preston was doing out here and it gave me an idea. Before I knew where I was, I was on the train about to sign a three month contract to work out here with Preston," he grinned, "are you very shocked by my rashness?"

Emma Jane laughed, "Considering I ran away from home, got on a train to Denver and ended up marrying the first man I met, I can hardly talk about _your _rashness." She took another drink of coffee, "So, how do you like our town so far?"

"It's certainly different from New York."

"I remember feeling the same," she smiled, "but over time, you get used to it."

"How long have you lived here now?"

"Since 1857 so that's…nineteen years," she laughed, "sometimes it seems like yesterday, other times it seems like ninety."

"I only meet your husband briefly, but he seems a nice enough fellow."

"Yes, he is. Once you get to know him," she added quickly, "some people think he's a bit abrasive at first but, once you see underneath the exterior, you see he isn't like that at all."

"And you have two beautiful children."

"Yes, Victoria and Will." At the thought of her son, her smile slipped slightly.

Frank noticed, "What is it?"

Emma Jane sighed, "Will's unwell."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"He's been sick ever since he was born. He was early, you see, and I had influenza when I was having him…" she forced back the tears, "I worry about him."

"I'm sure with a mother like you he has all the love and attention that will make him well." Emma Jane smiled sadly, wishing he only knew the truth. It was so like strangers to dismiss Will's ailments as if they were nothing at all. "And the Gold Nugget," Frank continued, "You have a thriving business."

"Not really." Frank raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I just meant that…well business is difficult at the moment."

"It seemed full when I was there."

"At the moment, yes, but it won't last. We put everything we had into the Gold Nugget and I'm just worried that it's all going to come crashing down about our ears." She sighed again, "When we were planning it all…"

"Oh, so it was partly your idea?"

She nodded, "Jake, Hank's partner, his father died and left him a gold nugget, and we decided to open a hotel to cater for people coming to town. What with the train and everything, it seemed the ideal solution. We just didn't expect to have to battle with Preston."

"So, you have a stake in the Gold Nugget?"

Emma Jane looked at him, "Well…not on paper. It's all in Hank's name."

"But if it was partly your idea and you work there…"

"Married women can't own property, Mr Williams," she reminded him, "we may have the vote in this town, but all a wife's property still belongs to her husband."

"Yes, I realise that, but really, you should have a proper legal document for your share."

Emma Jane stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. She agreed that what he was saying was practical, but it just wasn't the law, "Of course that would be nice, but hardly practical."

"But it may be coming," Frank noted, "In a few years time I'm sure we shall see married women being able to keep their own property _and _have shares in their husband's businesses. You're a bright woman, Emma Jane, why should everything you own be in Hank's name?"

Emma Jane opened her mouth to respond, but she was prevented from doing so by Sully running through the café, shouting her name.

"Sully…?" she stood up quickly.

"Bin lookin' all over for ya," he said breathlessly, coming to a halt at their table, "Hank's horse just came back without a rider."

"What?" Emma Jane wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"Loren said he saw Hank and Will ride off earlier, and Hurricane's just come back on his own," Sully spelt it out for her, "Something's wrong."

"Oh God," Emma Jane flew away from the table, leaving Frank sitting stunned. She and Sully ran back towards the Gold Nugget where she saw a crowd of people surrounding Hurricane who was standing champing at his bit. They parted as they saw her approach. "What's happened?" she demanded.

"Don't know," Loren replied, "Just saw Hurricane comin' gallopin' in without Hank or Will. Sent Sully to git ya straight away."

"When did they go? Where did they go?" she demanded.

Loren shrugged, "I just seen 'em ridin' off."

Emma Jane turned to Sully, "I thought he was going to put Will back to bed. I thought they were going to be in the Gold Nugget…"

"Ok, ok," Sully said, "We'll go look for 'em. Jake, Horace?"

"Hank's a big boy," Jake said, "he can look after himself."

"I'll go," Horace said.

"I'll come too," Matthew said.

"Daniel…" Emma Jane looked towards the sheriff's office.

"Out of town," Matthew told her.

"I'm coming with you!" Emma Jane declared, "I'll take Hurricane."

"No, reckon you should stay here," Sully said, "I'll get Michaela in case he's hurt."

"So help me God, Sully, I'm coming with you!" Emma Jane repeated, swinging herself up into the saddle, "You can't stop me."

Sully paused, knowing full well she was right, "Ok."

"Is everything all right?" Frank asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Hank and Will are missing," she told him fearfully, "Oh God, I hope nothing's happened to them."

"Can I do anything?"

"Frank!" he turned around to see Preston coming towards them, "What on earth is all the shouting about?"

"Emma Jane's husband and son are missing," he filled Preston in as the rest of the posse came together.

"Emma Jane," Michaela pulled her horse up alongside, "Don't worry, we're going to find them."

"But Will…" she began.

"We're going to find them," Michaela repeated.

"Maybe I should go along," Frank said, watching the scene unfold.

"Nonsense," Preston said as the five riders pulled away from the Gold Nugget and began cantering towards the woods, "With any luck, they won't find him."


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for all your reviews so far – appreciate it. I would be very interested to hear anyone's ideas for stories involving Hank and Emma Jane, set between any of the stories written so far, or I might write them in as characters around events which happened in the TV series.**

"Will! Hank!" Emma Jane called out the names of the people who meant the most to her as the small rescue party rode through the woods. All she could hear however were the sound of the horses' hooves and her own voice dying in the air. "Will! Hank!" she tried again, but there was no response. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"They can't have gone far," Michaela said, "not if they were at the creek."

"But what if something happened?" Emma Jane asked, "What if Will's hurt and Hank can't leave him to get help, or…or what if it's Hank that's hurt…or what if they're both dead!"

"Don't talk that way!" Sully chastised her, "They ain't dead."

"Then where are they?"

"We'll check the creek first. They might have left some kind of trail," he told her, taking the lead. Emma Jane didn't reply, but she followed on behind Sully, hoping and praying that they would find something to give them a clue.

Matthew rode up beside her, "They're gonna be fine, Emma Jane."

"I wish I shared your optimism, Matthew."

"I know me and Hank ain't always got along, but…if I were lost in the woods, after Sully, Hank'd be the person I'd wanna be lost with." He smiled encouragingly at her, "He ain't no fool, he's a survivor, and he'll take good care of Will."

She knew that he was speaking the truth, but it didn't stop her worrying, Eventually, they arrived at the clearing at the creek. There was no sign of anyone and no sound except the calling of wild birds.

Sully dismounted and walked around, checking the ground, "They were here," he said.

"How do you know?" Horace asked.

Sully bent down and lifted up a cigarette butt, "Hank's." He showed it to Emma Jane, who nodded. "The brush has bin disturbed too," he said, pointing at the long grass, "Reckon they must have headed this way at some point. Come on," he climbed back up on his horse and led the party through the trees the way Hank had gone. After they had gone a few yards, he stopped again, "Looks like there was a struggle."

"Oh my God," Emma Jane gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, "There!" she slid down off of Hurricane and hurried forward to where a strip of blue material lay discarded on the ground, "It's Hank's necktie," she held it up for the others to see. "Sully…"

"Don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "We'll find 'em."

"They could be anywhere," Michaela said.

"Who did they struggle with?" Matthew asked.

Sully looked grim, "Dog Soldiers bin known to roam these parts."

"Dog Soldiers!" Emma Jane exclaimed, "But there haven't been Dog Soldiers in these parts for years!"

"Cloud Dancing says they're movin' in from the North," Sully told her, "Caused some trouble in the Territories last fall."

"Hank hates Indians," Emma Jane said, "if they came anywhere near him and Will…" she left the sentence dangling.

Sully and Michaela exchanged looks, "Reckon we should go see Cloud Dancing," the former said, "If anyone knows where the Dog Soldiers are hangin' out it'll be him." He urged his horse onwards and the others followed.

Emma Jane hurriedly climbed back onto Hurricane and stuffed the necktie in the pocket of her dress. Just having it made her feel closer to Hank, even if she had no idea where he was.

SSSS

"Pa? Pa?"

The sound of his own pathetic little voice dying in the wind made Will shiver. He was frightened, more frightened than he had ever been in his life. Even more frightened than the day the tornado came and almost destroyed his home. He remembered cowering against his mother, terrified that they would all be swept away. But this was even scarier. This time, there was no-one to comfort him.

The last time he had seen his Pa was when the Indian had hit him over the head, and Pa had fallen to the ground and hadn't moved. Then the Indian had lifted Pa onto his horse and the other Indian had taken Will onto _his _horse and they had begun galloping across the land, faster than Will had ever gone before. Faster even than Pa went when Ma wasn't there. He wasn't quite sure what had happened next, but he had felt rough hands pull him down from the horse and leave him on the ground, before the sound of hooves had grown fainter and fainter and he had realised he was alone.

He sat against the tree where the Indian had left him, shaking with the cold, too terrified to move. His cheeks were damp with cold tears, and he wished more than anything that he was at home, hiding behind the curtains, watching as Ma and Pa worked, or hovering on the landings as the nice girls that lived with them laughed in their rooms. He often wondered what went on in there, but Ma had always forbidden him and Victoria from going in.

It would be dark soon, and Will was afraid of the dark. He often dreamt about monsters coming into his room to get him. But if he woke up afraid, Ma would always stroke his hair and tell him that he was safe, that nobody could ever hurt him. Then he would fall back asleep and feel warm and secure. But out here, he was completely alone.

SSSS

The North Creek Reservation was a concession that had been made by the army three years earlier. The Cheyenne had been allowed to live on the land in peace, provided there were no further attacks on any of the nearby towns. It had been a joyous day for Michaela and Sully when they had finally been able to visit their friend in his new home, and they frequently took Katie there to visit her Cheyenne father.

This particular day, the reservation was a hubbub of activity with men, women and children roaming around, smiling broadly. A number of fires smouldered and the delicious scent of cooked rice filled the air, causing Emma Jane's stomach to rumble. In all the furore, she had forgotten when she had last eaten, and her body protested at the lack of nourishment. Upon seeing their approach, Cloud Dancing came forward to greet them, welcoming Michaela and Sully like family.

"It has been too long," he said, hugging Michaela and shaking hands with Sully.

"I know," Sully replied, "Bin kinda busy these last few weeks."

"A man must make time for his friends," Cloud Dancing replied warmly. He greeted Matthew and smiled politely at Horace before his gaze fell on Emma Jane. It was well known amongst the Cheyenne than she was not a particular favourite of their spiritual father. "Is there to be trouble?" he asked.

"We need your help," Sully explained, "Hank and Will have disappeared and we think the Dog Soldiers might have taken 'em. We thought you might know where the Dog Soldiers are."

Cloud Dancing didn't say anything for a long moment, "When did this happen?"

"Today," Emma Jane spoke up, "A few hours ago."

"The Dog Soldiers do not come to the reservation. They are not welcome."

"We appreciate that," Michaela said, "but if you knew where we could locate them…?"

"I cannot help you."

"Please," Emma Jane slid down from Hurricane and stepped forward, "Please, if you know anything…"

He looked at her, "You are not a friend to the Cheyenne. Nor is your husband."

She lowered her eyes, "I'm aware of that."

"You seek to lay the blame at our door, for things we have not done." His tone was gentle, yet his words struck at her, "You drink in the poison of ignorance and do not seek to cure yourself."

Emma Jane swallowed hard, "I know you and your people don't like me because of what happened with Grey Owl…"

"Your people would have hanged him, and you would have let it happen. He was broken. He could no longer hold up his head with our people."

"And I'm not proud of that," she said, "and I'm not proud of Hank's attitude towards your people either, but I _need_ your help."

"And if it were I coming to your door, would you help me?"

"No," she replied sadly, "probably not. And I suppose I can't expect you to care about what happens to me, or to my husband…" she took a deep breath, "but my son is missing too. He's only six years old and he's sick. I don't know if he's hurt…I don't know if he's dead…" she fought against her tears, "please…if not for Hank, then for Will, please."

Cloud Dancing looked hard at her, then at Sully and Michaela before looking back again, "The Dog Soldiers often make camp near Shady Grove. You might be able to find them there."

"Thank you," Emma Jane said sincerely.

"For your son," Cloud Dancing replied.

She nodded and climbed back up onto Hurricane.

"Thank you, Cloud Dancing," Sully said.

"Come back soon," he urged, "bring Katie. There is much for her to learn here."

"We will," Michaela promised. Then the party turned and rode away from the reservation.

SSSS

Feeling as though his head had exploded, Hank slowly came round. At first he couldn't seem to draw a proper breath, until he realised he was lying face down on the ground, his mouth pressed against the wet earth. Slowly, he lifted his face from the leaves and took a breath. Instantly, pain shot through his ribs and he groaned in agony. He tried to draw himself up onto his knees, but his balance was completely shot and the whole world seemed to revolve around him. He fell back onto his stomach and lay for a moment, trying to regain some kind of stability.

"Will?" he called out his son's name, hoping against all hope that he would be close by, although he didn't remember the last time he had even seen Will. His ears were ringing. "Will?" he tried again, but there was no response.

Finally, Hank managed to pull himself to his knees and regard his surroundings. He wasn't even sure where he was, unable to recognise any landmarks. It just seemed as though he had been dumped in a clearing somewhere, anywhere.

Holding onto a tree for support, he managed to pull himself to his feet and lean against the strong trunk while the world spun. He raised a hand to his face and when he drew it back, there was blood on his fingers. He tried to move forward, but pain shot through his ribs again and his shoulder started to ache too.

A feeling of nausea washed over him and he spun around quickly to vomit behind him. The contractions in his stomach brought him back to his knees again and he sat back against the tree to catch his breath. Panic was starting to course through him, not knowing where he was, or where Will was.

"Will?" he called out again, but his voice disappeared into the stillness of the growing dark. "Will, if ya can hear me, make a noise." Nothing. He reached to his side for his gun, but realised it was missing. "Damn Injuns," he cursed.

A wolf howled in the distance, causing him to stiffen. He wasn't exactly enamoured with wild animals. How Sully could practically live with one baffled him completely. Despite an overwhelming feeling of panic at what had happened to his son, he decided there would be little point in trying to move in his state at night, so he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his coat around him. As sleep overtook him, he kept his mind on one person, hoping to God she had realised what had happened.

SSSS

"Which way to Shady Grove?" Emma Jane asked, drawing her horse up next to Sully.

He turned to look to her, "Over that ridge. But best to wait til mornin'."

"Morning? We can't wait until morning! Who knows what could have happened to them by then!"

"There's no point going there in the dark," Sully continued, "It's goin' to be dangerous enough as it is without not being able to see anything. We go back to town, wait til mornin' and then head back out there. The Dog Soldiers will be less hostile in the daytime."

"But…"

"Sully's right, Emma Jane," Michaela said, "It might make things worse if we go now."

"Things couldn't get much worse," Emma Jane said, but she kept her counsel and allowed Sully to guide them back to town. Night was beginning to fall and the lamps were lit. As they said goodbye at the hotel and Sully promised to call for her first thing in the morning, Emma Jane led Hurricane around to the back of the Gold Nugget. But she didn't rub him down, instead she darted inside and hurried up the stairs where Victoria was showing her homework to Mandy and Susan.

"Emma Jane?" Mandy declared when she saw her, "What's happening? Did you find them?"

Emma Jane shook her head and hugged Victoria, "I need the two of you to do me a favour," she said.

"Anything."

"I need you to watch Victoria for me tonight, and make sure she gets to school tomorrow morning in case I'm not back."

"Where are you goin'?"

"I need to go and find Hank and Will," Emma Jane replied, "I can't wait until tomorrow, anything could be happening to them…" she paced the room, "I'm going to go to Shady Grove and see if they're there."

"Shouldn't you wait?" Susan asked, wide-eyed, "Ya can't go by yerself!"

"I'm the only one who seems to give a damn!" Emma Jane replied, "I've got to go." She put Victoria down, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't go, Ma, please!" Victoria begged.

"I'll be home soon," she kissed her daughter, "If anyone asks, don't tell them I've gone," she warned the girls.

"Ok," Mandy nodded.

Emma Jane hurried into her room and lifted her coat before making her way back downstairs and out the back door, away from the laughter of the people in the bar, to where she had left Hurricane. Quickly, she climbed up on him and urged him forward, cantering down the street and back out of town in the direction of Shady Grove. Inside the woods, the darkness seemed almost oppressive, weighing down on her like a thick blanket. The air was humid and still, and at times, she found it hard to draw breath, but she pushed on, the thought that Will and Hank might need her uppermost in her mind.

After riding for nearly an hour, she came upon the ridge Sully had pointed out to her and, slowly Hurricane down, she moved forward until she could see over the bluff and down into the valley. At first, she couldn't make anything out in the dark, but then shapes began to become recognisable, and she picked out a number of teepees, highlighting by a few burning embers from fires.

Emma Jane slid down from Hurricane's back and tied his reins loosely to a tree, figuring he could easily get away if he needed to. Crouching down, so as not to be seen, she moved further forward towards the line of trees that circulated the valley. Slowly, hiding behind them, she moved down the side of the hill until she was almost at the perimeter of the camp. Then she stopped. She had lived in Colorado Territory longer than she had lived in New York and she knew what Dog Soldiers were capable of. If she went running in, demanding to know where her husband and son were, she would either be killed or raped, or both.

As she sat, contemplating what to do next, an arm went around her throat and a hand clamped itself over her mouth, cutting off her air. She struggled against the strong grip, screaming against the hand, until her attacker pulled her round to face him and she saw it was Cloud Dancing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone harsh.

"I'm here to find my family," she gasped, "What are _you _doing here?"

"You should not have come," he told her, "Not alone, it is too dangerous."

"I need to find Hank and Will," Emma Jane replied, "and no-one seemed too keen to help me, including you."

"You do not know how much danger you would be in should the Dog Soldiers see you. They will not think twice about violating a white woman."

Emma Jane laughed derisively, "I've had it before, I can take it again." She held his gaze, "I want to find my family. And you haven't answered my question."

"I came in the hope of speaking with the Dog Soldiers," Cloud Dancing replied, "to find out if they knew anything about where your husband and son are. I was about to make camp when I saw you. It is best we wait until morning."

Emma Jane stared at him, "Why are you helping me?"

Cloud Dancing paused, "As you said, your son is sick. Come," he gestured behind him, "I have blankets."

Emma Jane paused, "I'm not sure…"

"I will not hurt you," he told her, "but if you would rather take your chances…"

Emma Jane opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a shout from close by. She looked at Cloud Dancing, who grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet, when all of a sudden, two Indians appeared in the dim light. They spoke roughly to Cloud Dancing, who spoke back in tones which she could only imagine were intended to be peaceful. But they clearly had no effect. She was grabbed from behind and hauled to her feet. Turning around, she looked into the face of a Dog Soldier, a large scar running from his left eye to his throat. He spoke to her in a language she didn't understand, and she turned to Cloud Dancing for help, but he was already being pushed ahead of her, towards the camp.

"Please," she said, "Please I only…" the Indian pushed her roughly in front of him, causing her to trip. She quickly got to her feet again and he grabbed her arm, pulling her across the land towards the camp. When they reached it, a few other Indians joined them and they all began talking at once. Cloud Dancing indicated her and appeared to be trying to explain, but the Indian who had taken her, pulled her towards one of the teepees and threw her roughly inside. Cloud Dancing quickly followed suit. "What's happening?" she asked him, "What were they saying?"

He looked at, and she saw worry on his face, "It is not good."

SSSS

It was when the drip first landed on his face that Jake felt anything. At first, he thought he must be dreaming, but when he opened his eyes and lay in the dark, he felt it again. Glancing over at Theresa, he saw that she was still fast asleep, and he wondered again if it were a dream. Then it hit him again. He turned his eyes to the ceiling and gasped as he saw a large wet patch covering the space above his head.

"Theresa!" he said, "Theresa, wake up!"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Get up, now!" he half pushed her out of the bed and then followed her, pulling her over to the corner of the room just as the ceiling collapsed on top of the bed and water gushed throughout the room.

"Oh my Lord!" Theresa exclaimed, "What…?"

"Great," Jake looked up at the hole in the ceiling, "Just great."


	5. Chapter Five

**Lene, thanks for the story idea. Had thought about that myself actually, and already have a few ideas, so that may be next. I appreciate your efforts to review -so nice! Thanks to everyone, Hope you enjoy this chapter - let me know your thoughts and criticisms.**

"So, what do ya think?" Jake demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"I don't know, Jake," Robert E scratched his head, "Gonna be a big job."

"Can ya help or what?"

"I got the livery to run, ya know? I can't be spending all my time over here helping you and lose money for my trouble." He looked at Jake.

Jake sighed, "Fine, I'll give ya a dollar."

"One dollar?"

"All right, two, but that's my final offer."

"Deal." The shook hands, "Let me just go get my tools." Robert E disappeared back out of the room, leaving Jake to stare at the mess. He could hardly believe that one bath could have caused so much hassle. It was a miracle the whole bathtub hadn't come crashing through the ceiling too.

Sighing heavily, he left the room and wandered back downstairs where a number of guests, clearly shaken by what had happened, were checking out. He hurried over.

"I do hope yer not leaving our hotel because of a little incident like this," he said to one couple.

"Incident? Is that what you call it?" the man said, "we could all have been killed in our beds."

"But ya weren't," Jake latched on to the positive, "that's gotta count for something, right?" The man shot him a dirty look and led his wife out of the hotel, "Damn it!" Jake swore loudly, "This is all we need!" He looked around as if expecting the harbinger of doom to descend upon him, "Where's Emma Jane?" he asked Mandy who was fixing Victoria's jacket.

She looked up at him, "I…uh…"

"Never mind," Jake waved her away. He had more important things on his mind.

Mandy led Victoria out of the hotel and into the cool morning air. She took her hand and began the walk towards the school house.

"When's Ma coming back?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know," Mandy replied truthfully, "Soon, I hope." At that moment, she saw Sully and Michaela riding towards them and knew they were most likely looking for Emma Jane.

"Good morning, Mandy," Michaela greeted her warmly.

"Mornin' Doctor Mike."

"You takin' Victoria to school?" Sully asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Mandy hated lying.

"Where's Emma Jane?"

"She…uh…she…"

"Ma went looking for Pa and Will," Victoria spoke up innocently.

Sully and Michaela exchanged looks, "When was this?" the former demanded.

"Last night," Mandy replied reluctantly.

"And she ain't come back?" Sully was agitated.

Mandy shook her head, "She said not to tell! She's gonna be so cross with me!"

"No, she won't," Michaela reassured her, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

Mandy shook her head again, "No."

"She must have headed for Shady Grove," Sully reasoned, "She was so adamant that we should go yesterday."

"Sully…" Michaela was fearful of what might have happened. Having suffered at the hands of Dog Soldiers herself, she knew what they were capable of.

"Come on, let's go," Sully urged his horse forward and Michaela followed suit.

Mandy and Victoria watched them go, "Are they mad at Ma?" Victoria asked, looking up at Mandy.

"No," she shook her head, "they ain't mad, just worried." She sighed, "Come on, we'd better get ya to school."

SSSS

When Emma Jane woke, her neck was stiff and her body sore from lying on the hard earth. At first, she wasn't quite sure where she was, then her gaze fell on the canvas of the tepee and she knew she was at the Dog Soldiers camp. She sat bolt upright and looked around for Cloud Dancing, but he was nowhere to be found. Outside, she could hear the sound of raised voices and she crept forward to the opening. Shivering, she peered out and could make out a number of Indians hurrying around the camp. It looked as though they were packing up to leave.

Getting to her feet, she stepped through the flap of the tepee and stepped out into the camp. At first, no-one seemed to notice her, then a shout went up and two Indians immediately came flying towards her. They grabbed her arms, twisting them painfully so that she was forced to her knees. The one with the scarred face leaned in close to her and she could smell a mixture of smoke and sweat. Trying to give the impression she wasn't afraid, she stared him down, but he started laughing at her.

A sharp female voice reached her ears, and the two Indians immediately released her and stepped back. Emma Jane stayed on the ground, too afraid to get to her feet, until she saw a female sqwaw walking towards them. She was young, but her face was harsh and determined. She spoke again to the two men who slouched off towards the rest of the camp. Then she crouched down in front of Emma Jane and regarded her steadily.

"Thank you," Emma Jane said, not sure what else she could say.

"My brother has no manners," she said without smiling, "he does not understand how to treat women." She held out her hand and helped Emma Jane to her feet, "My name is Little Blossom."

"Emma Jane." She dusted off her dress, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"You were caught trying to sneak into our camp."

"I was hoping that you could help me."

"Help?" Little Blossom looked confused.

Emma Jane nodded, "I'm looking for my husband and my son. I believe…I mean, I think…that some of your…contemporaries might have seen them."

"You believe we attacked them?"

"No, but…" she paused, "I'm really just looking for help."

Little Blossom stared at her, "You must be hungry."

Emma Jane hadn't really thought about it, but her stomach rumbled at the mention of food, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Come," Little Blossom led her towards the centre of the camp where a large fire was burning. A few Indians were sat nearby, but most were finishing packing things away. Little Blossom gestured for her to sit down and then brought a bowl of something which smelled suspiciously like soup. "Here, you eat."

Emma Jane took the bowl from her host and held it up to her mouth. She drank in the warm liquid and marvelled at how delicious it was, "It's lovely, thank you." She watched as the Indians worked, "Are you leaving Shady Grove?"

"We do not stay in the one place very long," Little Blossom told her, "It is the way of the Dog Soldier."

Emma Jane paused, "I've never known a female Dog Soldier before."

Little Blossom smiled slightly, "It is unusual."

"I suppose I never considered a woman would be capable of doing the things the Dog Soldiers are known to do." Emma Jane regretted the words as soon as she had said them.

Little Blossom's face grew hard again, "We do not expect the white man to understand why we stand up against them. We fight for what we believe is ours."

Emma Jane didn't want to say that they did more than fight; they murdered too. She tried a different approach, "Do you know if anyone has seen my family?"

"Sit, I will ask," Little Blossom got up and Emma Jane watched as she spoke to various Dog Soldiers dotted around the area. They all seemed to know nothing by the bemused expressions on their faces, but she noticed that Little Blossom's brother grinned as she spoke to him. Their exchange was angry, and Emma Jane felt her heart thump in her chest. Finally, Little Blossom came back to her, "My brother, Lone Eagle, tells me he has seen your family."

Emma Jane leant forward, "And?"

"He says he fought with a man with long hair."

"Hank…" Emma Jane breathed, "Did he say what happened to him?"

"He says he left him in the woods."

"Alive?"

"That he will not say."

"What about my son?"

Little Blossom looked down, "He say he drown the boy."

Panic filled Emma Jane, "No, no he can't have. Please, he can't have!" She got to her feet and rushed over to where Lone Eagle was standing smirking from a distance. She grabbed his arm, "Please, please tell me you're lying! Please, you didn't hurt him, please!"

Lone Eagle stood and laughed while she railed against him. Little Blossom hurried over and prised them apart. She spoke angrily to Lone Eagle.

"Please…" tears streamed down Emma Jane's face, "please tell me he's lying…"

Little Blossom turned to her, "I am sorry."

"No!" Anger took over, "I don't believe you! I'm going to find him!" She pushed past Lone Eagle and began running towards the edge of the camp to where she had left Hurricane.

Her flight came to an abrupt end as one of the Indians caught up with her. Grabbing her from behind, he pulled her around and she saw it was Lone Eagle. Before she could protest, he grabbed her hair from behind, forcing her head back and kissed her hard on the mouth. Emma Jane screamed in protest, her fists flailing and she brought her knee up quickly between his legs. Letting out a howl of pain, he released her and she continued to run back up the valley to where Hurricane was still waiting. Not pausing for thought, she grabbed his reins, pulled herself up on him and turned him back in the direction of home, galloping at full speed away. After a few miles, she pulled up, relieved that she hadn't been followed. Then she realised she had left Cloud Dancing behind.

SSSS

The sharp pain of the previous day had been replaced in Hank's body by a dull ache in his ribs every time he moved. He had woken at first light and, not knowing where he was, had started in what he thought was the direction of the river. His progress through the wooded ground was slow and laborious and he frequently had to stop to catch his breath. As he walked, he scanned the area for any sign of his son, hoping against all hope that Will had either somehow found his way back home, or had been found.

After he had walked for what seemed like hours, he reached the river and gratefully drank from it and poured the water over himself. He sat for a moment, thankful that he had found what he was looking for, but he wasn't sure what way to head. Squinting up at the sun, he tried to work out which way was north, but his head was pounding and he couldn't seem to find the mental strength.

"Git up, come on," he muttered to himself, grabbing onto a nearby rock and trying to pull himself up. As he did so, a sudden pain shot through his stomach and he yelped in pain. He hung on to the rock as long as he could, then sank to his knees where the pain was less. He waited a few moments and then tried to get up again, but the pain returned with a vengeance and he started to sweat. Thinking he was going to be sick, Hank dropped over onto his side and lay on the grass taking deep gulps of air.

This was it. He was going to die out here in the middle of nowhere without seeing Victoria or Emma Jane, or even knowing where Will was. He knew he should at least try to keep moving, but his limbs felt so heavy and the pain so great that he simply lay there like a wounded animal.

Drifting in and out of a hazy sleep, Hank thought he could hear the sound of voices, then disregarded it as the noise of the stream. Then he heard his name being called and he forced his eyes open.

"Hank!" Michaela yelled again from on top of the bluff. She and Sully guided the horses down the side of the bluff to where Hank was lying. Then she jumped down, grabbed her bag and ran over, "Hank? Hank, can you hear me?"

He breathed out slowly, "Michaela?"

"It's all right, Hank," she told him, pulling her stethoscope out of her bag, "You're going to be all right." She listened to his heart and then felt his pulse, "His pulse is weak," she told Sully. Then she looked at his injuries. His face was bruised and there were marks on his neck too. "Hank, are you in any pain?"

"Stomach," he grunted.

She pressed her fingers down his stomach and side until he groaned in pain, "There," she showed Sully.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think he's ruptured his spleen. I need to get him back to the clinic, Sully, he needs an operation."

"Ain't cuttin' on me," Hank told her.

"I have to, Hank, or you'll die," she told him straight. He didn't reply, "What should we do?" she looked at Sully.

"You can't manage him back to the clinic yourself," he replied, "I say we take him back there together then I'll come back out and look for Will and Emma Jane."

At this, Hank started slightly, "Emma Jane?"

Sully nodded, "She came out lookin' for you last night and she didn't come back."

Hank grabbed onto Sully's arm and tried to pull himself up, "Gotta look for 'em."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't," Michaela told him, "You're in no fit state…"

"They're my family. I gotta find 'em," Hank insisted, but he groaned once again in pain and slumped back.

"Hank, you gotta listen to Michaela," Sully told him, "let us take you back to the clinic." Hank was in no position to protest, so Sully helped him to his feet and, with Michaela's help, hoisted him up onto his horse and then climbed up behind him. Michaela mounted and the three began to ride back towards town.

"Oh my God!" Loren declared as they pulled up outside the clinic. "What happened to Hank?"

"Matthew?" Michaela gestured to her son who was standing nearby and he hurried over to help Sully with Hank, "He needs an operation," she told the gathering crowd.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Grace asked. Michaela didn't reply, "What about Will?"

"I'm goin' back out to look for him," Sully replied.

"I'll come with you," Matthew said.

They both helped steer Hank into the clinic and up onto the examining table. As they turned to leave, Hank grabbed Sully's arm.

"Ya find 'em," he told Sully in a serious tone.

"I will," Sully replied, "I promise."

SSSS

"Mr Williams!" Sarah called out cheerfully as she spotted Preston's new associate meandering down the street. She hurried over to greet him, "How are we this afternoon?"

"Fine, thank you Mrs Lodge," he replied politely, "And yourself?"

"Oh fine, fine," she replied, before glancing around conspicuously, "Rumour has it that Dr Quinn and her husband found Hank Lawson."

"Really?" Frank's interest was piqued, "What about the boy?"

Sarah shook her head, "No sign of him, but apparently…Mr Lawson is quite badly injured."

"That's terrible," Frank replied, "Poor Emma Jane must be going out of her mind with worry."

"But that's the best part!" Sarah's eyes gleamed with unhidden glee, "It would appear that she vanished in the middle of the night to look for them and she hasn't returned."

"Then where is she?" Frank asked, troubled.

Sarah shrugged, "Who knows? She's most likely been abducted by renegade Indians. If you ask me, her whole manner and demeanour…" She trailed off as Frank shot past her without so much as a goodbye, "Well I never," she murmured, slightly outraged.

Frank hurried towards the Gold Nugget, hopeful that he might find some more reliable news there. Worry for Emma Jane coursed through him and he couldn't bear to think of her lost somewhere in the woods. When he reached the hotel, he pushed the door open to find the bar almost deserted and Jake sitting melancholy at one of the tables. The sound of hammering could be heard from one of the upper floors.

"What can I get ya?" Jake asked at the sight of him, leaping to his feet.

"Nothing," Frank replied hastily, causing Jake's face to fall, "I came to inquire as to whether or not anyone knew what had happened to Mrs Lawson?"

Jake looked angry, "If ya find out, let me know. She was supposed to be here this mornin' and she ain't showed up at all."

Frank was not reassured, "What about her husband?"

"Hank? Oh, he'll be all right," Jake waved his hand dismissively, "Strong as a mule, and just as stubborn."

An idea suddenly formed in Frank's mind. "Which way to the creek?"

SSSS

Emma Jane had paced Hurricane up and down for at least twenty minutes trying to decide whether or not she should go back for Cloud Dancing. She knew he had been trying to help her and had been captured for his troubles, and surely she at least owed him for that. But another part of her thought that, he was an Indian. Surely they wouldn't hurt one of their own? Besides, her mind was full of Will. He couldn't have been drowned. Lone Eagle was lying, he had to be!

Finally, after much deliberation, her conscience won out and she turned back in the direction of Shady Grove. She rode slowly, terrified that at any moment, Lone Eagle would appear out of nowhere. She needn't have worried. She rode on and on and didn't see a single soul, and when she arrived at where the camp had been, the Dog Soldiers were gone, with only the embers from the fire to indicate they had ever been there. She paused, unsure as to what to do. She couldn't even begin to consider where Cloud Dancing might have gone, apart from the North Creek Reservation. Perhaps he had found his way home.

She turned Hurricane again and began cantering back in the direction she had come. She would go to the reservation and see if he was there, then she would keep looking for Hank and Will.

SSSS

"Hank?" Michaela moved over to the bed as Hank slowly came around from the chloroform. He groaned and tried to move, "Lie still," she warned him, "You'll still be in some considerable pain.

He looked up at her, "Am I gonna be all right?"

"Fine," she replied, "I removed your spleen and treated your other injuries. You should be fine in a few days."

Hank nodded, then he remembered about his family, "Emma Jane…Will…"

Michaela's face grew serious again, "Sully and Matthew haven't come back yet," she told him, "but I'm sure they'll find both of them." She touched his arm, "As soon as I know anything, I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Hank lay back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. He wished with all his heart he was out there looking for them. What the hell had Emma Jane been thinking?

SSSS

It was beginning to grow dark when Emma Jane arrived at the reservation. This time, there was no Sully to help her, so she rode on into the camp, hoping she wouldn't be attacked. She looked around at the faces of the Indians who all looked back at her with a mixture of uncertainty and hostility.

"I'm looking for Cloud Dancing?" she asked a few of them. They didn't answer, "Cloud Dancing?" She repeated his name. Suddenly, he appeared in front of him, his face bruised, "Oh my!" she gasped, "Your face! I'm…I'm so sorry…" she made to slide down from Hurricane but he held up his hand.

"Leave. You are not welcome here."

"But I…I only wanted to make sure you were all right," she replied, "I'm sorry about what happened at Shady Grove, I…"

"You displayed the cowardice of the white man. When faced with trouble, you ran."

"They told me they had drowned my son!" she retaliated, "I…I was upset, I wanted to know if it was true…" She paused, "I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry. I didn't think they would hurt you."

Cloud Dancing stepped forward, "I have tried to help you. I can help you no more. Please leave."

Emma Jane stared at him for a long moment, hoping he would change his mind, but he continued to look back at her until she turned Hurricane and made her way back out of the camp. As she rode, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She had achieved nothing, absolutely nothing. Hank and Will were still out there somewhere and she didn't know where to start looking. She began to sob, wishing she could turn back time to a few days earlier, wishing she could have prevented all of this.

Suddenly, the sound of another horse sparked her attention and she squinted through the gloom, "Hank?" her heart thumped hopefully, then died when she remembered he had no horse.

"Emma Jane?" a familiar voice reached her ears and when he appeared out of the shadows, she cried with relief.

"Frank! Oh Frank thank goodness!" Emma Jane leapt down from Hurricane and ran forward. Frank dismounted quickly in time to take her into his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, holding her while she sobbed.

"I was beginning to think…I'd never see anyone again," she cried, "Hank and Will…"

"Your friends found Hank," he told her, "He was injured, but I believe he's all right."

Emma Jane pulled back and looked at him hopefully, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I believe so." He pushed her hair back from her face, "Don't cry. I must get you back to town. I went to the creek to see if I could find you, then I followed it up to this point." He smiled at her, "I must take you back so you can see Hank."

"I have to find Will," she said, "I can't leave him out here alone. He could be anywhere…" she began crying again and put her head in her hands.

Frank felt an ache in his chest as he watched her helplessly. She had pulled away from him, but the brief moment that he had held her in his arms, he had felt his heart thump harder. "I'll help you look," he told her, "but surely we should wait until morning?"

Emma Jane shook her head, "I can't leave him to spend another night out here on his own, Frank, I can't." She looked around, "We have to keep searching."

"Then that's what we'll do," he told her, "Come, you lead the way." He helped her back onto Hurricane then climbed back onto his own horse and followed her through the clearing.


	6. Chapter Six

"Emma Jane?" Frank called when it became so dark he could barely see a foot in front of him.

"What?" her voice floated back to him through the darkness, a tinge of impatience evident in it.

"It's getting very dark," he stated the obvious. "Don't you think we should perhaps stop for the night?" He wasn't relishing a night spent sleeping out in the woods, but he was determined to honour the agreement he had made to help her find her son.

Emma Jane knew he was right and she pulled Hurricane up sharply, causing Frank to almost crash into him, "I suppose you're right," she said with a sigh, "It's just…"

"I understand," he interrupted, "but there's little chance of us being able to find Will in the dark."

She turned to face him and smiled, "The voice of reason," she joked lamely, "overriding the irrational fears of a mother."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, stung by the insinuation that he didn't respect her feelings towards Will.

"It's all right," she replied, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." She peered ahead into the woods, "I think there's a clearing up ahead. We can make camp there." She pushed Hurricane forward, realising that she hadn't brought anything to camp _with_. They rode on into the clearing anyway and she slid down from Hurricane's back.

Frank brought his horse alongside her and also dismounted, "Where should we make camp?"

"Under there," she pointed to a collection of low slung branches, "The trees should give us some shelter. I'm sorry I didn't bring anything." She glanced at him, "And I could hardly expect a city boy like you to have anything." She eyed his suit, "That suit might not be the best attire to sleep in either."

Frank looked down at his suit and laughed, "Well, unless you would prefer me to sleep in the nude…"

"The suit is fine," Emma Jane interrupted. She tied Hurricane's reins to a tree and walked over to the sheltered area.

"Should…should we make a fire?" Frank asked, looking around nervously.

Emma Jane laughed, "If I knew how, I would." She caught his look, "I may have lived here most of my life but Hank and I have spent very few nights in the woods, and even then it's usually been an accident." Her cheeks coloured slightly as she recalled one passionate encounter involving a lame horse and Hank's coat. She took off her own coat and placed it on the ground to sit on. Frank took off his suit jacket and followed suit.

Side by side, they didn't say anything for a long time, just stared out into the darkness. Frank glanced to his right and took in her profile. A high forehead, framed by wavy red hair, a small nose and full lips. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was, and how lucky Hank Lawson was.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked eventually.

Emma Jane turned her face to look at him, "I hope that Will's all right."

Frank placed his hand over hers, "With you as a mother, I'm sure he'll be fine."

She swallowed hard, "He's only six, Frank. He's never been out of town without either Hank or myself. He's sick…" she broke off.

"Emma Jane," he leaned in closer to her, "If we don't find him, someone else will. He'll be all right, trust me."

She smiled wanly at him, "For a New York banker you're displaying all the confidence of a New Frontier man."

Frank laughed, "Perhaps this is the life I was born for." He paused, "Your father told me about how you met Hank."

"Do you think me terribly impulsive?" she asked, "Running away from home and marrying a man I met on a train?"

"No," he laughed, "in fact, I find it quite romantic."

"You do?"

"Of course. If only Olivia and I had met that way instead of at a dreary play. We might have made it to the altar."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he replied a little too brightly, "I would never have come to Colorado Springs if I had married her. Besides," he looked over at her again, "I admire you."

"In what sense?"

"It's a refreshing change to meet a woman who knows her own mind enough to do what she wants and not become trapped in an arranged marriage."

"Most of New York thought me a heathen."

Frank put his head back and roared with a laughter, "A heathen? They were probably all teeming with jealousy."

Emma Jane laughed, "I doubt it somehow, but it's a nice thought." Her smile faded as she thought back to Will.

Sensing her despondency, Frank asked her about the children, "Tell me about Victoria and Will."

A smile crossed her face again, "Victoria's eight and a half, and she's a live wire. She reminds me so much of Hank, not just in looks, but in personality too. She's going to grow up to be just like him."

"Is that a good thing?" Frank teased.

"Yes," she replied, "She couldn't be like a better person."

"What about Will?"

"Will's different," she replied, "he's been ill since he was born, he's quiet, reserved…" she sighed, "I'm not sure who he reminds me of."

"Wouldn't you say you were quiet and reserved?"

"Sometimes."

"You and Hank have done a good job." He was trying to boost her feelings.

Emma Jane looked down, "It hasn't always been easy." She played with her wedding ring, the one Hank had bought her after her original was stolen. "It's not been perfect by any manner of means."

Frank didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to inquire as to her marriage, but he wanted to be able to listen should she choose to divulge anything.

Emma Jane sighed heavily, "We broke up for a while just before Will was born. I went back to New York."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. For the time together we lost. But…things happen. It made us stronger in the long run."

"And gave you Will."

She looked at him sadly, thinking if only he knew. But she stopped short of revealing what had happened to her and her fears regarding Will's parentage. There were some things he didn't need to know.

"What about you?" she asked, "Would you like children some day?"

"Of course," he grinned, "I have two sisters and two brothers, so I come from a large family. We always had such fun together and I want that for my own children too."

"I'm not sure I could have handled two sisters. One was enough for me."

"Well, Emily is four years older than me and Susan four years younger, so I was always piggy in the middle," he chuckled, "They used to tease me mercilessly.

Emma Jane laughed, "What about your brothers?"

"Michael is six years older than me and Stewart a year younger."

She tried to figure this out, "So, it goes, Michael, Emily, you, Stewart and Susan?" He nodded, "No wonder you were teased, you really are in the middle."

"How about your family?"

"My sister Lydia was four years older than me and we never had a good relationship. She died of influenza nine years ago. My brother Thomas is two years older than me and we're very close," she smiled at the thought of her brother, "He's married to a lovely woman named Clara and they have two children now."

"I suppose not everyone can have a close knit family," Frank remarked ruefully, "I was very lucky."

"What I didn't have as a child, I hopefully have with my own family now," Emma Jane said, "I've tried to make sure that Hank and I are close for the children."

"I can tell that you love him very much."

"I do. Does that surprise you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Sometimes it is the most unlikely pairings that last the longest."

"Well, I can safely say that Hank and I were an unlikely pairing."

"I think Olivia and I were perhaps too similar," he mused, "we would never have made each other happy. I should be grateful to Sir Gregory Ross for stealing her from me."

Emma Jane gaped, "Sir Gregory Ross?" Frank nodded, "He's one of the wealthiest men in the whole country!"

"I know," Frank nodded, "How could I ever compete?"

She felt a rush of pity for him and put her hand back on his arm, "I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you and appreciates you for who you are." Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest remembering her vision.

"Do you really think so?" he looked deep into her eyes, feeling his own heart pound.

"Yes," she replied, but her voice sounded faint.

"I suppose so," he said, "I do believe there's someone for everyone in this world."

Emma Jane held her breath, "Do you think Hank is the person for me?"

Frank didn't say anything for a long moment, "Yes," he said quietly, "I'm rather afraid he may well be."

SSSS

"Pa!" Victoria ran into the room where her father was recuperating and threw herself onto the bed, causing Hank to groan.

"Careful," Michaela warned her gently, "Your father's still in a bit of pain."

"Sorry," Victoria said, crawling up next to Hank and fixing him with her clear blue eyes identical to his own, "Are you ok, Pa?"

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, "Ain't it time ya were in bed?"

"Mandy said Ma wouldn't mind if I came to see you," Victoria replied. "Pa? When's Ma comin' home?"

Hank glanced at Michaela who shook her head, "Don't know, Vicky. Soon, I hope."

"Me too." Victoria laid her head on her father's chest and hugged him.

"Time to go,' Michaela said after a while.

"Ok," Victoria replied reluctantly, tearing herself away from Hank, "I love you, Pa."

"I love ya too, Vicky," Hank replied, a lump in his throat.

Michaela held out her hand and Victoria climbed down from the bed and allowed Michaela to take her out. She waved as she went and Hank waved back. When the door closed behind them, he lay back and looked at the ceiling.

"Emma…" he murmured, "Wherever ya are, I hope yer ok."

SSSS

"Sarah?" Preston stormed into their bedroom with such a crash that Sarah almost dropped her book.

"For heavens sake, Preston!" she exclaimed angrily, "Must you come barrelling in like some common cowboy?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Preston replied, "but have you seen Mr Williams? He appears to be missing."

"Well he hasn't been in here," Sarah replied tartly, "unless you think I'm hiding him under the bed."

Preston smiled sarcastically at her, "Hardly."

"I did see him this afternoon though," she said thoughtfully, "I spoke to him in town."

"About what?"

"Well, I told him about Hank, and Emma Jane disappearing to find her son. To be honest, he seemed quite perturbed about it. In fact, he ran off before I had finished speaking. It really was quite rude."

"Hmm," Preston rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Where do you suppose he went?"

"Perhaps he went into the woods after her," Sarah joked, "Perhaps they're lost out there together."

Preston didn't say anything. Surely not…?

SSSS

"I'm a terrible person," Emma Jane said after a long pause.

Frank looked at her in surprise, "How so?"

"To think I was so concerned about the Gold Nugget, that I thought it was the worst thing in the world," she sighed, full of melancholy, "I never realised that it would become so insignificant in comparison to what's happening now."

"You have to take everything in context," Frank replied sensibly, "At the time, it _was _the worst thing in the world. When all this is over, and everyone's home safe and well, no doubt the problem will rear its ugly head again."

"You're right. I just wish I knew what to do about it."

"Must you always be the one to fix everything?"

"If I don't, no-one else will." She paused, feeling suddenly disloyal, "I don't mean that Hank and Jake don't make a good job of the business…"

"But?"

"But…they often don't seem to consider the consequences of their actions. Take the whole scenario with the Spring Chateau for example," she turned to face him, "at the time, I could see the problems that the competition was going to create, but all Jake and Hank were interested in was trying to outdo Preston, not realising that they never could."

"In terms of money."

"In terms of everything." She looked up at the dark sky, "Sometimes I wish we had never bothered opening the hotel. Sometimes I wish Jake's father had never given him that bloody gold nugget!" she dropped her head into her hands.

Frank put his arm around her shoulders, "It's never as bad as you think it is."

"Isn't it?" she pulled her head up and looked at him, "You're a banker, you know the score. You see hundreds of businesses every year going broke. You must be able to see what we're up against here."

He nodded, "Of course I can. But there's no reason to suggest that the Gold Nugget is going to go under."

"Isn't there?"

"No," Frank smiled at her, "there are plenty of things you can do."

"We've tried a lot of ways to get customers in, and it worked for a while, but now…" she sighed heavily again, "It won't be worth finding Will if I don't have a home to take him back to."

"Have you thought about a loan?" Frank asked suddenly.

Emma Jane laughed bitterly, "Preston runs the only bank in this town and I'm sure he would take no greater pleasure than in turning us down."

"You wouldn't have to go to Preston."

"Frank, you work for him," she reminded him, "there's no way you could put a loan through the bank records without specifying where it was going."

"I wasn't talking about a loan from the bank," he dragged out his idea, afraid of her reaction.

"I don't understand."

"Well, it's just sitting there in my bank in New York," he explained hurriedly, "It was supposed to be for my wedding to Olivia, and our honeymoon, but now that it's off the cards…"

"I can't take your money," Emma Jane replied, "_We _can't take your money."

"It wouldn't be a gift…"

"No."

"Emma Jane, listen to me," he regarded her seriously. "It would be a proper loan. I can draw up the papers and go over them with you so you understand all the terms." He paused, "It's not charity."

"You should keep it," she insisted, "Who knows, some beauty in Colorado Springs might take your fancy and you might need it."

Frank didn't reply, knowing the only beauty in the town to take his fancy was already spoken for.

"It wouldn't be right," she continued.

"Please," he said, "as a friend?"

"Sully always told me you shouldn't mix money and friendship," Emma Jane replied, "It can get complicated. And I value your friendship, Frank. Too much to throw away on a loan." She sighed heavily, "We'll think of something. Besides," she smiled, "it's late and we should be getting some sleep."

Frank merely nodded. His mind was already beginning to create an elaborate scheme which might help them all in the long run.

SSSS

When Sully and Matthew arrived at the North Creek Reservation, hoping to ask Cloud Dancing if he had seen Emma Jane, the man himself met them at the entrance.

"What happened?" Sully demanded, catching sight of his friend's face.

"Dog Soldiers," Cloud Dancing replied, "It is nothing. Do not worry."

"They hurt you?" Matthew asked.

Cloud Dancing nodded, "I went to Shady Grove to ask if they had seen Emma Jane's son. We were both captured."

"Both?" Sully frowned.

"Myself and Emma Jane. She ran."

"Ran?"

"She escaped," he reiterated, "I took the punishment."

Sully and Matthew exchanged glances, "I'm sure she would never have left you there on purpose," Matthew said, "She's not like that."

Cloud Dancing put his head on one side, "I can understand her fear and her desire to be free, but she has no consideration for the Cheyenne."

"I'm sorry," Sully said redundantly.

"It is not your fault. Not all are afraid. Not all run," he smiled, "Some are true friends."

"Did you happen to see where she went?" Matthew asked.

"Back towards the trees," Cloud Dancing pointed.

"Thanks," Sully turned his horse around and Matthew followed suit, "Why would she leave him? He was trying to help her?"

"You heard what he said," Matthew replied, "not everyone feels the way we do bout the Cheyenne. And she _is _married to Hank," he added for good measure.

"Come on," Sully said, "let's look a bit longer and then call it a night."

SSSS

_She was running, running as fast as she could, and yet she couldn't seem to make it any further towards the light. It remained the same distance away, mocking her at her inability to reach it. She kept running, faster and faster, opening her mouth to scream and yet nothing would come out. He was behind her, gaining on her. If he caught her, it would all be over. She would never escape him. She tried to scream again, but again there was silence. Then she felt his hands grab her shoulder and she struggled to free herself. But he was pushing her down and down towards the ground, cutting off her air, his hands around her throat…_

Emma Jane woke with a scream and realised the arms that were around her belonged to Frank.

"You're all right," he was saying, "you're all right, calm down…"

"What…what…?"

"I think it was just a bad dream," he told her, "You were thrashing about a bit. I was worried you might hurt yourself."

"I…" she tried to catch her breath, "it was…was a nightmare."

"Quite a nightmare," he said, still holding her trembling form to him, "How do you feel now?"

"Fine," she replied, pushing her hair away from her eyes, "I'm…fine." He made no move to release her, and she didn't ask him to, "It was just…oh…" she closed her eyes briefly, "It's a recurring dream."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you suffered from such dreams."

"Only for the last few years, and only occasionally."

"I see."

They sat in silence, Frank with his arms wrapped around her, Emma Jane leaning heavily against him. He rested his chin on her head, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here with you. You're not alone." His voice was husky, and no more than a whisper.

"Maybe that's why I'm afraid," she replied softly.

"I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"I _could _never hurt you, Emma Jane."

"I know."

He released her slightly and turned her face to his, "I think you're a remarkable woman. I've never met anyone like you."

"I'm not that special."

"Yes, yes you are." He looked deeply into her eyes, "I've only known you a few days. Hell," he swore, "this is only our second conversation and yet…I feel as though I've known you my whole life."

"My father's very good at boasting," she replied, never tearing her gaze from his.

"His words couldn't have described half the person you are."

"Frank…"

"Don't…don't say anything," he interrupted her, "I'm not a fool. I know you're married and that you love Hank and your children…" he broke off, "but I can't help feeling the way I do. I courted Olivia for six months before I even contemplated proposing marriage to her. But if you were free…"

"But I'm not."

"But if you were," he insisted, "I would propose it right now."

"My life would be so different," she said, and she remembered the vision of the dinner party and the ship, and Will as a strong, healthy young man, "everyone's lives would be different."

"Least of all, mine," he replied throatily.

Before she had time to respond, to pull away even, Frank had pressed his mouth to hers. She knew she should resist, should hit him or something, to indicate that his advances weren't welcome…but she didn't. She allowed him to kiss her, even kissed him back, pressed her body against his, knowing that it would be the one and only time she would ever give way to what could have been.

SSSS

"You hear that?" Matthew held up his hand causing Sully to pause.

"What?"

"Ssh." They both listened, "That. There, it sounds like crying."

"I hear it," Sully replied, "It's coming from over there." He urged his horse forward deeper into the forest where the crying became louder. "Over this way," he guided Matthew and they emerged into a small clearing where the crying was definitely audible, "Hello?" he called, "anyone there?"

The crying stopped abruptly. Sully slid down from his horse and crept forward, glancing in all directions. Matthew followed him and they split up to circle the clearing. As Matthew reached the furthest edge, he saw a small boy huddled against a tree, hiding his face from them.

"Will?" he asked softly, crouching down in front of the tine figure, "Will, is that you?" The boy turned his face and in the light cast by the moon, he could see it was indeed the subject of their search, "Sully, over here!"

Sully raced over to join them and knelt down beside Matthew, "Hey Will," he greeted him, "How ya doing?"

Will didn't reply. His face was pale and streaked with tears and he was shivering.

"Here," Matthew took off his coat and wrapped it around the little boy, "We should get him back home. Let Doctor Mike take a look at him."

"You're right," Sully held out his arms to Will, "Come on, Will. We'll take ya home."

"Ma?" Will said hopefully.

"Yeah," Sully replied, scooping him up, "back to your Ma." He lifted him up and sat him on his horse before mounting himself.

"Which way?" Matthew asked.

"If we cut through here it should be quicker," Sully replied, leading the way. He held onto Will with one arm as they guided their way through the darkness back to the path. The moon was full in the sky, casting enough light to guide them.

After they had ridden for a half hour, they emerged onto an unfamiliar path.

"You sure this is the right way?" Matthew queried.

"If we go around here, we should find it," Sully replied glancing down at Will who was by now fast asleep. He pushed his horse across the path and through into another clearing. As they entered, they saw two horses tied up nearby. Sully held up his hand and pointed to the find. Matthew nodded and they moved slowly forward.

When they rounded the trees, Sully pulled up sharply, Matthew alongside.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at his stepfather. Following Sully's gaze, his mouth dropped open at the sight of Emma Jane Lawson in Frank Williams's arms.

**I very much hope to have another chapter up really soon, but I'm going offline on 15th June as I'm moving into my flat and apparently it can take up to ten working days for the broadband connection to be re-established. So, if there's no other chapter before then, then I'm afraid it'll prob be a bit of a wait until I'm reconnected. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I know it's been ages, but I've moved house and started job so have been SO busy and this chapter isn't great, but I wanted to get something out before I go on holiday to the States on Monday for 2 weeks. Doubt there will be another chapter before then, so hope this will do for now!**

"Sully! Matthew!" Emma Jane pulled away from Frank at the sight of the visitors, hoping against all hope they hadn't witnessed the passionate kiss that had ended only moments ago. She scrambled to her feet, "We…" her eyes rested on Will, "Will!" she surged forward and grabbed him from Sully's horse, holding him close to her.

He opened his eyes sleepily and clung on to her, "Ma…" he said, before falling asleep once again.

"Oh thank God!" Emma Jane declared, holding him so tight she was afraid he might shatter, "Oh thank you, thank you!" She beamed at Matthew and Sully, "Where did you find him?"

"Not far away," Sully replied, "In the next clearing."

"My God, we were so close!" she looked over at Frank who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, "We had given up for the night," she explained, "and we were going to search again at first light but…oh thank you for finding him!" she hugged Will again, "I've been so afraid."

"So I see," Sully replied.

Emma Jane met his unwavering gaze and felt panic rising within her chest, "But thank God, I don't have to be afraid anymore," she said, "now I can take him home."

"Unless you'd rather spend the night out here," Sully said.

"No," Emma Jane replied, "I want to go home." She turned to where Frank was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, "Frank?"

"What? Yes, of course," he replied quickly, "No point spending the night out here, is there?" He smiled, but it was forced.

"Come on then," Sully said, "We'll show ya the way."

Frank held Will while Emma Jane scrambled up onto Hurricane, then took her son up beside her. As Frank passed him over, their hands brushed, and their gazes locked, before Emma Jane urged Hurricane forward. Once Frank was up on his horse, the small party made their way out of the clearing and back towards home.

Sully rode alongside Emma Jane, glancing over at her every so often until she looked at him, "What?"

"You left Cloud Dancing," he said simply.

"I know," she turned away again, "I tried to apologise, but he wouldn't listen."

"He was trying to help you."

"I know."

"You let him down."

"Sully, please!" Emma Jane declared, "I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and see Hank. Can we please have this discussion later?"

"Sure," he replied, and trotted on slightly ahead, leaving Emma Jane to bite her lip and worry.

SSSS

Emma Jane pushed open the door of the recovery room where Hank was and peered around it. She looked over at the bed where he was sleeping peacefully and, holding the lamp in her free hand, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Softly, so as not to wake him, she tiptoed across the room and set the lamp down on the dresser before sitting herself down on the side of the bed. For a long moment, she sat looking down at him, her heart full of emotion. Her eyes traced his face, his mouth slightly open in sleep, his chest rising and falling steadily and she felt guilt like she had never felt before. Guilt that she could have responded to, and enjoyed, the physical affection of another man.

Reaching out, she ran her hand over his, recalling the many nights of pleasure those hands had given her. "I love you," she whispered, "it meant nothing, and I love you." Then she bent and kissed him gently on the lips.

When she rose to leave, he stirred, moved his head and opened his eyes. Their gazes met and he smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied, sitting back down, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now yer here," he replied, trying to pull himself up in the bed, but wincing in pain as he did so.

"Lie still," she said, gently pushing him back down, "I'm sorry I woke you. You need your rest."

"Bin worried bout ya," he told her, "wanted to go looking for ya, but Michaela said I needed an operation."

"She told me." Emma Jane's eyes clouded with concern, "I'm so glad you're going to be all right. Will's all right too," she added, "he's a little cold and dehydrated, but Michaela says he should be fine. Or rather," she added, "as well as he can ever be."

"Sully kept his promise."

"What promise?" she asked.

"To find ya."

She smiled, "I suppose he did." She tried to block Sully, his anger and what he might have seen out of her mind. She bent and kissed Hank again, longer and deeper, her heart thumping loudly, wondering if he could taste Frank on her.

"Ya smell of cologne," he observed when they broke apart.

"Do I?" she laughed, "Frank came to look for me and we ended up sheltering together not long before Sully and Matthew found us." Her words came out in a tumble.

But Hank didn't seem perturbed, "Nice of him to help ya."

"Yes, it was," she replied, running her hand down the side of his face and across the top of his chest, "I missed you."

"Missed ya too," he said, "ya gonna stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not sure it's allowed," she replied, "I don't think Michaela advocates visitors sleeping with the patients." Hank grinned at her, "I should probably check on Will."

He nodded, "Sure, go on. Doc says I can go home tomorrow anyway."

"I can look after you better there," Emma Jane replied, standing up, "Go back to sleep," she urged, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," he replied, letting her go reluctantly.

Emma Jane left the room and closed the door behind her. She stood for a moment, leaning against it, then made her way back downstairs out of the clinic and back over to the hotel where Jake met her at the door.

"Ya seen this mess?" he demanded.

Emma Jane sighed heavily, "I took a quick look when I brought Will home," she looked up at the roof, "How bad is it really?"

Jake snorted, "Well, gonna be expensive, not to mention the customers that have gone to the Spring Chateau."

Emma Jane's initial relief at having her family safe dissipated quickly as reality struck once again, "This is going to hurt us, isn't it?"

"You tell me," Jake said, "Yer the one who knows it all."

"Jake!" she was stung by his tone.

"All I'm sayin' is, you think you got it all figured out bout our business, _you _try and fix it." With that, he walked away from her, leaving her standing by herself. Turning, she glanced up at the window of the clinic where she knew Hank was sleeping, then she made her way inside.

SSSS

The following morning, bright and early, she got up and set about cleaning the room in time for Hank coming home. She scrubbed the floor and changed the bedsheets and put fresh flowers in a vase on the dressing table. Then she paused and told herself to stop trying so hard to compensate for her guilt. Hank would be bound to think something was up if she went overboard.

Finally satisfied, she went into Will's room where he was just waking up, "Morning sleepyhead," she greeted him affectionately, "How you feeling this morning?"

"Ok," he replied, allowing her to put her hand on his forehead, "Tired."

"I'm not surprised," Emma Jane replied, "Well it's bed today for you, young man. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Is Pa comin' home?"

Emma Jane nodded, "And he's got to stay in bed too, so I'm going to be looking after both my boys." She kissed him on the forehead, "You cuddle back down and I'll be right back." As she left the room, she saw Robert E and some others arrive to start mending the roof, "You're not going to be too noisy, are you?" she inquired, "Only Will's still not a hundred per cent and Hank's going to be in bed too, and you know how he hates being disturbed."

"Gotta fix the roof, Emma Jane," Robert E replied, "Unless you want it to stay how it is?"

"No, of course not. Just…try and not be too loud?" Robert E shrugged, and she moved past him and downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Victoria was already sat at the table eating. "When did you get up?" Emma Jane greeted her.

"A while ago," she replied sullenly. She watched as her mother set about making breakfast for her brother, "Is Will ok?"

"Fine, but he's got to rest," Emma Jane replied, "and your father's coming home today too and he's got to stay in bed, so I don't want you running up and down the stairs, ok?"

Victoria scowled behind her mother's back, "Ok." Noisily she slurped from her cup.

"Victoria, manners," Emma Jane reminded her. Victoria said nothing and her mother really wasn't listening as she set about tidying the kitchen. Finally, when she had killed enough time, she headed for the door, "I'll be back in a minute." She didn't see Victoria's look as she left.

Hurrying across the street to the clinic, she practically bounded inside, startling Michaela who was sitting at her desk.

"Good gracious!" she exclaimed, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone come in here with such enthusiasm!"

Emma Jane laughed, "What can I say, Michaela. I want to take Hank home."

"Well, he should be ready to go," she stood up and led the way up to the recovery room where Hank was sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning up his shirt. He grinned at they walked in.

"My two favourite girls."

Michaela smiled, "I'm afraid I'll have to say I'm Sully's favourite girl."

Hank shrugged, "No problem. I'll settle for this one," he gestured at his wife, "She'll do."

Emma Jane made a face, "You're pushing it, Mr Lawson. Come on, I'm here to take you home."

"Ain't a minute too soon," he replied, standing up slowly and wincing.

"Hank, you must remember to take it easy," Michaela reminded him, "You've had a major operation."

"Bin shot up worse in the past."

"When?" Emma Jane declared in horror, taking his arm.

"Kept it from ya, didn't I?" he grinned at her.

"Thanks again, Michaela," Emma Jane said as they made their way downstairs and out of the clinic, "For everything."

"It's a pleasure," Michaela replied, "Remember, don't hesitate to come back if you have any further discomfort."

"Are you all right?" Emma Jane asked, as she and Hank walked across the street.

"Fine," he replied, despite his obvious discomfort.

"We'll get you into bed and you'll feel much better."

"Specially if yer in there with me," he teased her.

Emma Jane rolled her eyes, "Don't push it." Just as they reached the door of the Gold Nugget, Frank appeared out of nowhere, "Frank!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Emma Jane," he touched his hat, "Hank, I was just wondering how you were feeling?"

"Ain't doin' too bad," Hank replied. He held out his hand, "Wanted to thank ya for helpin' Emma Jane looked fer Will."

"We didn't find him," Frank replied, "Sully and Matthew did."

"Yeah, but ya helped when I couldn't, and fer that, I want to say thanks." Frank shook his head, "Free drink whenever ya want it."

"Oh, thank you," Frank replied, glancing at Emma Jane, who looked away, "Well, I hope you feel better soon." He touched his hat again and then hurried away.

"Nice guy," Hank commented as they watched him walking towards the bank.

"Yes," Emma Jane replied, watching him wistfully, "yes he is." She felt a ripple run through her and she practically pushed Hank inside. "Come on," she whispered, "What's that you were saying about getting me into bed?"

Hank looked at her in surprise, but allowed her to propel him past the guests and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. As they reached the top, Victoria came running down the corridor and launched herself at her father, who winced at the force of her body against his.

"Victoria!" Emma Jane scolded, practically dragging her daughter away, "Be careful!" Victoria looked at her mother and then ran away, crying, but Emma Jane was more concerned with salving her own conscience. She pushed Hank into the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them.

"Ya all right?" Hank inquired.

"Perfectly fine," she replied, advancing towards him and kissing him hard, her hands starting to unbutton his shirt. They sank down onto the bed, Hank wincing as they did so, "Sorry," Emma Jane breathed, kissing him again, her hands tearing at his clothes. If they could just make love, then any fleeing remembrance of Frank would be torn from her memory. She wanted the passion, the desire that she was so familiar with, that was her life.

All of a sudden, however, she stopped as she realised that Hank wasn't exactly reciprocating. Lifting her head from where she had been gently kissing his neck, she saw a look of embarrassment and annoyance on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked, slightly impatient.

"I'm…sorry," he said, "Emma Jane…"

Sitting up quickly, Emma Jane pushed her loose hair back from her face, "Hank…?"

"Sorry," he repeated, "Can't seem to…"

Emma Jane stood up and smoothed down her dress, "It's all right, don't worry about it."

"Ain't never happened before," Hank replied grouchily.

"It's fine," she said brightly, "You've been ill, it's probably natural." She headed for the door, "I'll make some tea." Then she practically ran out and slammed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry been so long. Had a bit of a block. Enjoy and please review!**

Emma Jane leant against the door, breathing heavily, unable to believe what had just happened. Of all the most humiliating moments of her life…There had been numerous times over the years of her marriage when she had sighed inwardly at Hank's seemingly insatiable lust for her, but deep down, it had always given her a thrill to know that he wanted her so badly. But to be rebuffed now…! She fiddled with her hair, pulling it back up into its bun and made her way downstairs to make some tea. As she walked, her mind went over and over the time she had spent with Frank. Maybe it was an omen, God's way of punishing her for being unfaithful. Maybe Hank would never want her again because of it. Maybe she was doomed to spend the rest of her life in a loveless marriage with only the memory of passion.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she chided herself as she reached the kitchen, "Pull yourself together! It was just one time!"

"What was just one time?" Jake asked, coming into the kitchen and pouring himself some tea.

"Nothing," she replied sighing, "Jake, this isn't a café. If you want tea, go to Grace's."

"This is my business," he reminded her.

"Yes and it's my home!" she retorted, "I need to make something for Hank and Will." She pushed him out of the way and set about making tea.

Jake observed her from behind, "You know something?"

"What?"

"Last few years, you've really changed."

Emma Jane turned to face him, "Excuse me?"

"I said, you've really changed."

"In what way?"

He shrugged, "Lots of ways."

"Like what?"

"You ain't as laid back as you used to be. Not that you were ever that laid back," he added quickly, "but last few years, you've been really uptight."

Emma Jane was stunned into silence, not quite sure how to respond to this assassination of her character.

"Don't mean to offend you," Jake said, "just passing a comment." With that, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving his dirty cup on the table. Emma Jane looked at it for a long moment while the tea brewed and then she mechanically poured two cups and headed back upstairs.

Will was sleeping, so she left his by the side of his bed and made her way back into the bedroom where Hank was sitting up in bed.

"Tea," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he replied, a worried look on his face, "Listen, Emma, bout earlier…"

"Forget it," she interrupted, "I was asking too much, I'm sorry."

"Ain't that I didn't want to…" She refrained from replying that that was exactly what it had seemed like, "Just couldn't seem to…"

"I don't need a detailed analysis thank you," she replied, a little sharper than she intended.

A wounded look crossed Hank's face, "Well, sorry anyways."

Emma Jane sighed and ran a hand over her eyes, "Do you think I've changed?"

"In what way?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but Jake seems to think I've changed. He said I'm more uptight than I used to be." She looked at her husband, wanting him to immediately leap to her defence.

Hank made a face, "S'pose you are."

Emma Jane's mouth dropped open, "You're not serious, are you?"

He grinned at her, "Why? Don't ya think you've changed?"

"No I don't!" Emma Jane retorted, standing up, "I'm the same person I always was. How dare you!" She stormed back to the door, "You'd soon know what it was like if I was uptight!"

"Emma," Hank tried to placate her, "Calm down."

Emma Jane took a deep breath, "Sorry. I'm sorry." She leant against the door, "Maybe you're all right. Maybe I have changed." She ran a hand over her forehead, "I just wish I could see an end to all the problems."

"Come here," Hank said and she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on hers, "It's goin' to be ok."

"You keep saying that," she told him, "but you don't ever seem to be able to give me a solution. I was so focused on what was happening to the Gold Nugget and then you and Will went missing and I was so angry about how short-sighted I had been." She sighed again, "Now that you're both safe and well, the Gold Nugget's all I can think about again." She didn't mention about Frank's offer to lend them money.

"Emma Jane," Hank said her name firmly, "I ain't never let ya down yet, have I?" She shook her head, " and I ain't gonna let ya down now. We're gonna be fine. The Gold Nugget's gonna make a great profit this year."

"But…"

"Nope," he interrupted her, "stop worrying bout it."

Emma Jane sighed, knowing when to stop fighting a losing battle. She changed the subject, "So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"When?"

"When the Indians attacked you."

A fleeting look of worry passed over Hank's face, "All happened so fast. One minute me and Will were sittin' at the creek, the next…" he trailed off, "I thought he was dead."

"So did I. I thought you both were."

He looked up at her, "Just kept thinkin' bout you. How I wanted to see you again. How if I just made it…" he broke off as Emma Jane leaned down to kiss him.

The guilt inside her was like an angry beast, clamouring to be let free. How could she have kissed another man when she had Hank?

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" he questioned her.

"Nothing," she replied smiling, "I'll go and make some lunch."

SSSS

Hank seemed to get better as the days rolled on. Eventually, he was able to leave bed and stay down in the bar, where he delighted in giving Jake orders, while falling back on his pain whenever the latter challenged his lack of help. The one thing that hadn't improved however, was his libido, which seemed to have vanished completely. Emma Jane didn't mind, soothing him and telling him it was ok, but he was grumpy about it and his attempts only made her frustrated, her thoughts straying dangerously.

Will too seemed to be improving. The colour was back in his cheeks and he had gone back to school. Emma Jane was so relieved to see him running around with the other children. The one person who was worrying her, was Victoria. She seemed to have become more and more sullen and withdrawn as time went on. She craved her father's attention and yet either snapped at her mother or ignored her completely. Emma Jane was practically at her wits end.

One morning, after a particularly vicious fight in which Victoria had declared she hated her, Emma Jane was in the kitchen making bread. As she pummelled the dough, she couldn't help wishing it was her daughter's head, if only to knock some sense into her.

As she worked away, there was a knock on the back door, and she turned around to see Frank peering in. Emma Jane froze for a moment, before wiping her hands on her apron and walking forward to open it.

"Frank," she greeted him cautiously.

"Emma Jane," he replied, touching his hat, "I see you're busy…"

"No, it's all right," she replied, "what can I do for you?"

"I wondered if you'd had any chance to think over my offer."

"Offer?" she wracked her brains.

"To lend you money for the Gold Nugget."

Emma Jane's expression hardened. No matter how bad things got, she wouldn't accept charity from anyone, least of all Frank Williams.

"I can see by your face that the thought hasn't become any more welcome to you."

"No, it hasn't."

"As I said before, it would be a loan, not a gift."

"I'm aware of that."

"Therefore, it wouldn't be charity." It seemed he had read her mind.

"It's not only that," she turned her back on him and returned to the bread.

"Then what?"

"I don't like the thought of you using what happened between us to your advantage."

Frank spluttered with laughter, "I beg your pardon?"

Emma Jane spun around, her eyes flashing with anger and shame, "You know exactly what I mean! Just because we shared a…a moment, doesn't mean you can take liberties with me."

"Liberties?" It was Frank's turn to look angry, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind."

"Yes I will mind!" Frank retaliated, "If you want to say something to me, say it to my face and not cryptically!"

Emma Jane turned back around, "I don't want you thinking that you have something to hold over my head, because I won't allow it. I'll tell Hank myself before I let you blackmail me!"

"Blackmail!" Frank almost shouted, "If I was blackmailing you, Emma Jane, I'd be asking for money, not giving you it!"

"That's as may be."

"He shook his head, "You clearly have some sort of issues that I know nothing about."

"What?"

"Clearly, you feel guilty about what happened between us, and you're lashing out at me because you can't face it for yourself!"

"Get out!" Emma Jane exclaimed, angry that he was so close to the truth, "Get out now!"

"I'm going," he jammed his hat back on his head, threw open the door and stormed out.

Emma Jane watched him go for a moment and then burst into tears, just as Hank came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, alarmed as his wife's anguish.

"Nothing," she replied, wiping her eyes angrily, "it's nothing."

"Don't look much like nothin' to me," Hank stepped forward and took her in his arms. His love and concern only made her guilt feel worse, "Tell me what's wrong?" He pulled back from her and took her face in his hands. Under his gaze, Emma Jane knew she couldn't withhold the truth.

"I kissed Frank," she blurted out suddenly. The words hung in the air between them and she watched Hank's reaction. He stood looking at her, his expression, not one of anger, but of shock and disappointment, "Hank?" she said finally after a long silence.

He dropped his hands from her face, "When?" he asked.

"When we were in the woods looking for Will," she replied, her words coming tumbling out, "We were taking shelter and we were talking and suddenly it just happened. I didn't mean it to, I swear!" She stepped towards him, "It meant nothing, Hank, it really didn't. Please, you have to believe me." She looked up at his face, his mouth set in a grim line and she waited. Waited for the explosion, the feeling of his hand striking her, the sound of his anger. But it didn't come. Instead, he kept looking at her, before turning and heading for the door, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Frank," Hank replied over his shoulder.

"What? No!" Emma Jane tore after him, "No, Hank don't, please!" She grabbed her husband's arm but he shook her off, "Hank! Hank, you're not strong enough…"

Hank didn't seem to listen. He threw open the back door, ignoring the pain in his side, and hurried out into the street, Emma Jane close on his heels. He headed towards the bank and threw open the door, causing Preston to jump.

"Hank!" Preston declared, standing up quickly, "What on earth…?"

"Where's your little friend?" Hank demanded.

"What? Who?"

"Frank," Hank replied, "Where is he?"

At that moment, Frank appeared from a room at the bank of the building. He and Hank stood looking at each other for what seemed like the longest moment. Emma Jane held her breath, watching them both.

Frank spoke first, realising instantly what had happened, "I know what you must be thinking…"

"You ain't got no idea what I'm thinkin'," Hank replied, stepping forward, "You ain't got a clue."

"I know you're angry," Frank continued, "It's only natural, I realise that. But you have to understand…"

"No," Hank shook his head, "Don't got to understand nothin'." He stepped right close up to Frank. "Not when ya bin interferin' with my wife."

Preston was agog, wondering what on earth had taken place to create this extremely tense atmosphere. He couldn't wait to get home to tell Sarah. She would be really irritated to have missed it. He stole a glance at Emma Jane who had gone deathly pale and was clutching her hands together nervously.

"It was only a kiss," Frank said, trying to keep his fear hidden. Hank could be pretty terrifying when he was angry, and this cold, collected anger was truly unnerving. "It didn't mean anything to her, Hank. She loves you, she told me so."

"But ya wouldn't say no if she offered, would ya?"

Frank shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. But she's not free, and she made that perfectly clear to me."

Hank nodded, fighting down every urge to punch the well-dressed man in front of him. It would make him feel so much better, but he had lost so much in the past due to violence that he didn't want to risk losing it all again. Instead, he leaned in close so only Frank could hear, "Ya ever touch her again, go near her, even look at her, I swear I'll kill ya. Ya get me?" Frank nodded, "Good." He stepped back from Frank and turned back to where Emma Jane and Preston were still staring, "Thank you Preston." He took his wife's arm and pushed her ahead of him out of the bank.

Preston looked at Frank, "Did you…you did, didn't you?" A smug smile spread across his face, "You dog!"

Frank didn't share in his boss's joy. He just felt sick.

Outside, Hank pulled Emma Jane into him and looked into her eyes for a long moment. He could see the fear, the uncertainty and knew what she was expecting, "Get back in the hotel," he told her. She looked at him, a small frown on her brow, "I said, get in." A hint of malice crept into his voice and Emma Jane moved ahead of him back into the Gold Nugget. With Hank right at her back, she made her way upstairs and into the bedroom where Hank shut the door behind them.

"Why didn't you hit me?" she asked, "Why didn't you hit Frank?"

""Did that once before and lost ya. Ain't goin' to go through that again." He kept looking at her.

Emma Jane wasn't sure she liked this. She was used to the flare-ups, the unbridled anger, the temper. She was used to it and even loved its familiarity. But this quiet, controlled Hank was making her feel worse than if he had hit her. She opened her mouth to ask what on earth was going on when Hank launched himself at her, slamming her back against the wall, his mouth covering hers.

For a moment, Emma Jane struggled against the weight of her husband's body against hers, but after a while, she started to relax as he continued to kiss her. His mouth moved from hers and planted hot kisses down her neck while his fingers deftly pulled open the buttons at the front of her dress.

"Ain't gonna have a problem this time," he told her, before his mouth claimed hers again. Emma Jane didn't protest as he pushed her back towards the bed, both of them shedding clothes in the process. They both fell onto the bed and quickly freed themselves from the constraint of the material until naked flesh met naked flesh.

Unlike their previous attempt, Hank was instantly inside her, pushing himself gently against her hips. Emma Jane felt her body responding and she pushed herself against him, running her hands over the contours of his body.

"Hank…" she murmured his name as he pushed deeper inside of her. Memories of Frank, of the moment they had shared together, slowly began to fade from her mind. This was what she loved, this was who she loved and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man.

Hank's thrusts became more urgent and Emma Jane cried out as waves of pleasure coursed over her.

"I love you!" she gasped, as he twitched inside of her, "I love you."

Afterwards, as they lay, breathing heavily, their skin slick with sweat, Emma Jane turned to where her husband was lying beside her. She studied his profile until he turned to look at her. She smiled tentatively.

Hank rolled over so he was lying on top of her and pushed her damp hair away from her forehead. He kissed her again and then pulled back and looked at her, "Yer mine," he told her, "whether ya like it or not. Ya know that, right?"

Emma Jane nodded, "I know."

Hank moved down in the bed and rested his head against her chest. He felt satisfied that he had been able to make love to her again. Whatever Frank Williams had materially, he had never, and would never, have that.

"If ya want a fight," he muttered to himself, "Ya got one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but have been having real probs with this story. I'm just not getting into as much as others and at one point considered scrapping it and starting again. But will keep going and would appreciate any tips or ideas from anyone as to what should happen next. Have an idea for next couple of chapters, but always open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

As the sun came up over Colorado Springs, Frank was already at the bank coming up with a cunning plan. If Emma Jane was too proud to accept his money, then he would make sure she got it another way. He opened an account in the name of Miss Brown and deposited five dollars. He wrote it up in the books, just like he was supposed to, and then put the money in the bank safe, until he figured out a way to give it to her. As he closed the bank books, he looked out of the window onto the deserted street and sighed heavily. This was the best way of doing it, the best way of helping her and easing his own conscience. Not that it should be his conscience he should be trying to salve. But he was the only one who would.

Whenever he saw her worried face, he felt guilty. Guilty about all the pain and suffering she was experiencing with her son. She didn't deserve it, and neither did Hank, even if he had thought the other man was going to attack him.The door flew open and Preston stalked in, seemingly caught off guard by the sight of his colleague.

"Frank! You're here early. That's what I like to see." He thumped the table, "Dedication and enthusiasm. That's what I knew you'd bring to this place!" he grinned, "now, do you fancy some breakfast at Grace's? I managed to give Sarah the slip this morning."

'How sad,' Frank thought, but he merely smiled and replied, "Why not?"

SSSS

Emma Jane lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to move due to the weight of Hank's body lying across her own. She had been awake for nearly an hour, but hadn't managed to shift her husband, so she had resigned herself to just lying there, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing.

She had been so afraid when he had gone after Frank. Afraid that he would hurt himself, or Frank, and afraid that he would see in her eyes some of what she felt for the other man. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get hurt because of her.

Hank grunted and shifted his position, freeing her from his grip. Sliding out of bed, she walked to the window and looked out, in time to see Frank and Preston leave the bank and make their way towards Grace's. As they passed, Frank glanced up at the window and Emma Jane stepped back quickly, feeling almost naked in her flannel nightdress.

"Hey," Hank said from the bed, causing her to turn around, "now there's a sight."

"A fright you mean," she replied, reaching for her hairbrush and starting to comb out the tangles.

"No, I don't," he replied, crawling to the edge of the bed to where she was sitting and putting his arms around her waist, "I think yer beautiful."

"You're just pleased you've got your…well, you know…back," she replied wriggling out of his grip, "You certainly showed me enough last night."

"I did, didn't I?" he grinned at her in the mirror, "Didn't hear ya complaining neither."

"No," she replied truthfully, "I wasn't complaining."

"Always said it, Emma Jane," he told her, climbing out of bed, his energy seemingly renewed, "Yer just as wild and wicked as the women who charge fer it." With that, he left the bedroom, leaving her alone to stare at her reflection.

As she combed her hair, she imagined herself, not sitting in a room in a hotel in Colorado Springs, but in a huge house in New York, her children running around happily, Frank waiting for her…it would be a completely different life.

"Ma!" Victoria burst into the room, jolting Emma Jane from her reverie.

"What is it?" she asked irritably, returning her attention to her hair.

"It's my play tonight," Victoria told her.

"What play?"

"The one I'm playing the lead in," Victoria replied, a note of hurt in her voice, "It's about the girl who gets lost…"

"Vicky, sweetheart, I really don't have time right now," Emma Jane stood up and moved to her wardrobe.

"But, it's tonight," Victoria insisted, "and yer comin' ain't ya?"

"It's 'aren't you' not 'ain't ya,'" Emma Jane corrected her mechanically, "and yes I'll be there as long as Will's all right."

Victoria's face fell, but she didn't say anything and left the room quietly. Emma Jane pulled on her blue dress and some shoes and twisted her hair up into a bun. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she could see a blush tinting her cheeks.

It was true, she was becoming a scarlet woman, in thought if not in deed.

SSSS

"You want a cigar with that?" Loren looked at Hank, "Hank?"

"What?" Hank looked back at his friend, jolted from his thoughts.

"Said, do you want a cigar with that?" Loren repeated

"Sure."

"What's with you?" the older man asked, lifting one of the Cubans from the pile and putting it on top of the box of supplies, "Bin in a dream since you walked in here."

Hank didn't reply that he had been watching Frank Williams from the window of the shop as he stood in the street talking with Preston. Ever since the revelation of the previous day that he had kissed Emma Jane, Hank had thought about how gratifying it would be to pummel that good looking banker's face into the ground. But despite his usual propensity to seek violence head on, he had deliberately decided to shy away from confrontation with Frank, for Emma Jane's sake if nothing else. Part of him understood why she had kissed him and felt guilt for perhaps playing some part in driving her to it. But another part of him felt white hot anger and he had to fight hard to control the urge to punch the posh upstart.

"You ain't listenin' to a word I'm sayin' are you?" Loren said angrily, "Don't know why I bother."

"Sorry, Loren," he dragged his attention back, "how much do I owe ya?"

"I'll put it on the tab," Loren waved his hand, "Git out 'fore ya start scarin' off my other customers."

Hank lifted the box and made his way out of the shop. Frank looked over as he appeared, but Preston kept on talking and eventually, he turned back to his conversation. Hank walked across to the Gold Nugget and pushed open the door with his back. Inside, there were a few people sitting drinking, but in the whole, the place was quiet.

Emma Jane, who was cleaning glasses behind the bar, stepped forward to take the box from him but he waved her away, "Place is quiet."

"Yes," she replied quietly, looking around, "more people checked out this morning." She sighed heavily, "We've only got around four guests left."

"It'll be ok," he reassured her with mock cheerfulness, walking towards the kitchen.

She followed him, "I wish you would stop saying that."

"Sayin' what?"

"That we're going to be ok. We're not at this rate."

"Will ya stop goin' on about it!" he thumped the box down on the table, "can't ya think about anythin' else?"

"No, I can't!" she snapped, "because someone has to!" She turned her back on him and folded her arms, "this is our livelihood, Hank, and I'm seriously wondering if it wasn't a huge mistake to build this hotel. We should just have stayed with the saloon. It's the hotel that's dragging us down."

"Ya said ya wanted bigger and better things."

"No, I didn't," she rounded on him, "I did not say it like that!"

"A'right, ya didn't. But ya didn't say no when Jake and I was discussin' it."

She didn't reply. It was true, she hadn't objected, eager to create something for her family. The saloon had been her home, the first place he had ever brought her, but there had seemed nothing wrong in expanding. She had often thought about suggesting it, but had known they could never have afforded it without Jake's backing.

"Ya were all for it," Hank continued.

"I did try to say when Preston was planning his hotel that it might not be such a good idea, but neither of you wanted to listen."

"Don't remember ya sayin' that," Hank lit his cigar.

"Of course you don't. You only remember what you want to remember and you only hear what you want to hear." She began unpacking the groceries, "You men are all the same."

Hank decided to change the subject, "It's Victoria's play tonight."

"So she keeps reminding me," Emma Jane sighed.

"Why ya so hard on her?" he meant the question innocently, but Emma Jane immediately grew angry.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not hard on her at all. I treat her exactly the same…" she broke off, remembering a similar conversation with her daughter a few weeks earlier. She sat down heavily at the kitchen table, "She thinks I favour Will."

"Do ya?" Hank asked.

"How can you even ask me that?" she turned wounded eyes on him.

"Tell the truth."

"Doing that seems to get a lot of people into trouble," she observed. "Maybe I do favour him, but it's only because I worry about him, because he's ill and…"

"Can't treat him like an invalid the rest of his life. Gotta let him live."

"I _do_ let him live!"

"Ya gotta remember that Victoria's yer daughter even if she ain't sick."

"Are you suggesting that I'm neglecting my daughter?" Emma Jane got to her feet and faced him, her eyes flashing.

"Nope," Hank grinned at her, "but ya wonder where she gits her temper from? I'd say it's from her Ma."

Emma Jane allowed herself a small smile, "I take your point."

"So, ya'll be at the play then," Hank concluded.

"I never said I wouldn't go," she protested, "but yes, I'll be at the play."

SSSS

Preston was sitting in the bank looking through the books when he caught sight of a new account that he hadn't noticed before. It was in the name of Miss Brown and contained twenty-five dollars. He stared at the spidery handwriting which he recognised as Frank's, and thought hard as to who he knew in town with the name Brown.

It came to him like a thunderbolt. Emma Jane Lawson. How on earth had she managed to deposit twenty-five dollars and why hadn't she put it in her married name? All manner of devious schemes came alight in Preston's mind. Clearly, this was an account that Emma Jane didn't want Hank to know about. Now why could that be?

The door of the bank opened and Frank came in. His brow was creased.

"Everything all right?" Preston greeted him heartily.

"What? Oh yes, fine," Frank replied sitting down at his desk.

"I happened to be looking through the account ledgers," Preston started, "and I noticed a new account. In the name of Miss Brown?"

Frank felt a ripple of unease move through him, "Yes, I opened it this morning."

"And deposited twenty-five dollars?"

"Yes."

"May I ask how Mrs Lawson managed to deposit twenty-five dollars?"

Frank looked up, "Mrs Lawson?"

"She's the only Miss Brown in Colorado Springs."

"What Mrs Lawson does is private, Preston, you know that."

"I'm the bank manager!" Preston laughed, "new accounts must go through me."

"I apologise," Frank said, "I assumed you would be grateful for custom."

"Of course, but forgive me if I question where Mrs Lawson acquired twenty-five dollars."

"It's her own money," Frank said, "and she wanted to place it in an account that isn't connected with the Gold Nugget."

"I see," Preston said. He turned back to what he was doing, but the thought that Emma Jane Lawson possessed that amount of money was very interesting indeed.

SSSS

"I'm ready, Ma!" Victoria ran up to Emma Jane, her little face alight with excitement, "I'm ready to go!"

Emma Jane was sweeping the front steps of the hotel and turned to her daughter, "I can see that," she grinned at her daughter, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the play."

"You're coming then?" Victoria asked.

"Of course I'm coming," Emma Jane continued sweeping, "We'll go in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok," Victoria ran back into the hotel, just as Preston came up the steps.

"Good afternoon, Emma Jane," he touched his hat.

"Preston," Emma Jane returned the greeting, but continued with her task.

"You'll be heading over to the school soon," he observed casually.

"Yes," she replied, "Victoria's the lead in the play."

"That's wonderful," Preston said, "I wondered if I might speak with you for a moment."

"What about?"

"Frank told me that you deposited twenty-five dollars in a new account this morning."

Emma Jane stopped what she was doing, "I beg your pardon?"

Preston smiled, "You look surprised."

"I…" Emma Jane fought for words, "I…"

"It's a simple enough enquiry and, being the manager, it's important that I know about all my customers."

"Yes, I deposited the money," Emma Jane thought quickly.

"In your maiden name?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"It's my money, I can do with it what I please," she told him, meeting his gaze.

"I just find it odd that you've decided to open a personal account now when you and Hank have always banked together."

"Preston," Emma Jane stepped forward and lowered her voice, "you may be the bank manager, but I don't have to give you every graphic detail as to how I live my life and handle my affairs. So I would ask you please, to mind your own business."

Preston stepped back, "I see. If that's how you wish to play it…" he walked away without finishing his sentence and Emma Jane felt herself sag with the expulsion of tension from her body.

It had to be Frank. It could only have been Frank. How could he? How could he? She stomped back into the hotel where Hank was standing with Victoria.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"To the play, Emma Jane," he reminded her pointedly.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"He's fine," he told her, "Got a bit of a cough but…"

"A cough?" she latched onto this, anything to drag her mind away from Frank.

"It's nothin'," Hank told her, "Mandy said she'd keep an eye on him."

"I can't leave him if he's sick," Emma Jane said, heading for the stairs.

"Emma!" Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Ya said ya would go to the play. Vicky's countin' on you being there." He kept his voice low so his daughter wouldn't hear, "Will's fine."

"If he's sick, I can't leave him," she repeated stubbornly. Preston and Sarah would no doubt be at the play. She didn't want to look at him after the conversation they had just had. He must suspect something.

"Yer comin' and that's all there is to it," Hank told her.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, "since when have you been Father of the Year?"

Hank stepped back, "Fine. Stay here by yerself. I gotta get _my _daughter to the play 'fore she's late. But we're gonna have words later." He shot her a meaningful look as he steered Victoria out of the hotel. She looked back and shot her mother an angry glare as they left.

Sighing, Emma Jane went upstairs and into Will's room where he was sitting on the floor playing with Mandy. "Mandy, why don't you and the girls go to the play?" she said.

"I don't mind lookin' after Will," Mandy said, "You should go to the play."

"I'm not feeling up to it," Emma Jane said, "On you go, all of you."

"If you're sure…" Mandy said doubtfully.

"Of course, go on." Mandy got up and left the room. Emma Jane listened as she and the girls left the hotel until there was quiet. There were only two guests staying there now and both were two old spinsters who were in bed and asleep very early.

"How are you feeling?" Emma Jane asked her son.

"Fine," he replied solemnly.

"Would you like some supper?" He nodded, "Ok. I'll go and make you something." Emma Jane got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make Will some soup. As she stood at the counter, she saw him out of the window, and was suddenly overtaken by an anger spurred on by guilt. Throwing open the door of the hotel, she stormed outside, "How dare you!"

Frank turned to look at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't come the innocent with me," she continued, "I know it was you that gave us that money!"

He hurried towards her, "Let's not do this in the street."

Emma Jane turned and stormed back inside. Frank followed her and closed the door behind them. She turned and faced him, her arms folded across her chest, "What gave you the right…?"

"I'm trying to help you, Emma Jane."

"I told you, I don't want your help. Hank and I are managing fine. We don't need your money and we don't want your money. So I want you to take it back."

Frank shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Take the money out and close the account and we'll forget it ever happened."

"Why are you so averse to taking it?"

"Why are you so keen to give me it?"

"I just want you to be happy," Frank said, his look pleading with her.

"I _am _happy. With my husband," she told him firmly, "And I don't want the money."

"Emma Jane…" he stepped forward towards her, but she jumped back.

"Don't!" she responded sharply, "don't come near me."

Frank stepped back and swallowed hard, "I'm not taking the money back. It'll stay in the account. If you want it, you can take it. If you don't, it'll stay there."

"I won't take it."

"That's your choice," he moved back to the door, "I care a lot about you, Emma Jane."

"Don't," she repeated, but it was softer this time.

"I know that you know that," he continued, "you know how I feel…"

"You don't know anything!" she shouted at him, "You don't even know _me_! You haven't been here for everything that has happened in my life! You haven't been here and Hank has. He's my husband and I love him and we've been through so much together! You can't just come in here and think you can change all that!"

"I wouldn't presume that I could."

"Then please…" she begged, "please, please stop this, because I can't handle it!"

"Fine," he said, his voice catching slightly, "if you want me to leave you alone I will. But the money stays." He turned and opened the door, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

Emma Jane turned her back on him and when she heard the door close, she burst into tears. She sobbed for what seemed like hours before she finally managed to regain her control and wipe her eyes.

She heard the sound of the door swing open, but she didn't turn around. Why had he come back? "Frank, please…" She broke off as she felt the cold barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Don't move," the voice said, "give me the money."

"I don't have any," she replied quickly.

"Give me the takings," he said, more urgently, "and don't turn around."

With the gun still pressed against her, Emma Jane moved slowly towards the drawer where the cash was kept. He followed her, his body so close to her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. With trembling fingers, she opened the cash drawer and pulled out the bag containing the money.

"Ya know," he said, leaning in close to her ear, "Yer even more beautiful than ya were then."

And that was when she recognised the voice. That mocking tone with a trace of hot desire. It came flooding back to her like a bad memory, the way he had smiled at her, tipped his hat, watched her over her glass and then, when she had been least expecting it, grabbed her from behind and forced himself inside her.

"It's you," she breathed, her voice shaking, "You…"

"Ma?" At that moment, Will appeared at the door of the bar, his expression wide-eyed as he saw the strange man holding a gun to his mother's head.

"Go back upstairs," Emma Jane said as calmly as she could, "It's all right, Will, go back upstairs."

"Hello, Will," the man said, drawing out the name.

"Go upstairs!" Emma Jane's tone was sharper now, "Leave him alone," she lowered her voice to address her attacker.

"Don't think so," he said, "come over here, Will."

"No, leave him alone!" Emma Jane made to move towards her son, but the man grabbed her and pulled her back against him, causing her to gasp sharply.

"Ma? Who's the man?" Will looked close to tears.

"I said, come here," he said, his tone growing more menacing. "Come here!"

Instead of obeying, Will bolted back the way he had come. The man moved to go after him, but Emma Jane threw herself in his way, "No! Leave him alone!" She made eye contact with him for the first time since that night, those cold eyes looking into hers, "Please," she begged, "please, he's only a child!"

"An' he can still talk!" he growled. Throwing her to one side, he took off up the stairs in pursuit of Will.

Emma Jane scrambled to her feet and chased after him, her mind focused on one thing only; protecting her son from this monster. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard the man yelling. She ran into the bedroom, in time to see Will disappear out of the window, and her attacker raise his gun to shoot him.

"No!" she screamed, throwing herself at the man, knocking him off balance, "Will, run!" She felt herself being dragged back by her hair and then tasted blood as the muzzle of the gun hit her squarely in the face. Stunned, she lay on her back on the floor, the ceiling swimming in front of her eyes. Then, he appeared above her, his face inches from her own. His hands suddenly wrapped around her throat and she couldn't breathe. Flailing wildly, she tried to scratch him, clawing at the hands that were cutting off her oxygen. But he was too strong for her and blackness overtook her.


End file.
